


Algo pasa con Entreri

by Altebar



Series: Los drows y ese exótico humano [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Harems, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: ¿Qué tiene Artemis Entreri que siempre está rodeado de drows?. Humor y romance durante su estancia en Bregan Da'erthe, es lo que tiene ser exótico.





	1. Bienvenido a la Banda

Capítulo 1. Bienvenido a la banda.

El dolor era intenso. Excruciante, torturándo su maltrecho cuerpo. No obstante lo agradecía, pues era la única indicación de que estaba vivo. Y él era un superviviente.  
Luchó contra la inconsciencia tratando de superar la agónica sensación, sentía la muerte rondándolo.

Entonces oyó un cántico, un cantar de magia divina probablemente. El dolor comenzó a remitir hasta hacerse soportable y se hundió en la inconsciencia.

\- ¿Vivirá?.

El clérigo asintió, molesto por la pregunta, que ponía en duda su poder clerical.

\- ¡Excelente!.- Jarlaxle, líder de Bregan D'aerthe, se sintió satisfecho.

Inmediatamente la partida de mercenarios inició el regreso a casa a traves de los túneles de la Infraoscuridad. Llevando con ellos a Artemis Entreri.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Entreri despertó en una habitación levemente iluminada. Permaneció tendido un momento, examinando mentalmente su cuerpo en busca del anterior dolor. Sintiéndose notablemente mejor, levantó levemente la cabeza. Flexionó las manos y movió las piernas.  
Estaba vivo, y curado después del combate con Drizzt, que había terminado con él despeñado por el risco.

¿Quién le había salvado?

En respuesta el mas peculiar de los drows entró por la puerta.

Artemis reconoció al drow, Jarlaxle, el mercenario líder de Bregan D'aerthe, su aliado mas reciente en su misión de destruir a Drizzt Do'Urden. El drow tenía toda la gracia natural de su raza con un singular sentido de la moda. En vez de dejar crecer su cabello blanco como los demás elfos oscuros, y Entreri había oído que el peinado de los drows solía designar su lugar en la familia y su rango, llevaba su cabeza perfectamente afeitada.

Llevaba un enorme sombrero púrpura con una gran pluma multicolor y un parche que sin duda no necesitaba. El resto de su vestimenta era igualmente llamativo, coloridos y escandalosos, chaleco y pantalones combinados en unos colores que hacían daño a la vista.

Entreri le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos, ¿es ese el modo de saludar a la persona que ha salvado su vida, maese Entreri- Anunció Jarlaxle, la diversión palpable en su voz.

Entreri se sentó lentamente, incómodo por las heridas recién curadas.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?

Jarlaxle se emocionó intensamente ante la pregunta hasta que vió que Entreri seguía con el ceño fruncido... se mordió la lengua al comprender que no era una oferta. Lástima.

\- ¿Todo tiene que tener un motivo oculto para ti?. - Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Entreri siguió frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por favor, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que puedo haberte cogido cariño tras nuestra asociación?

La fulminante mirada no se inmutó.

\- Muy bien, quizá pienso que un guerrero con tu habilidad sería una gran ganancia para Bregan D'Aerthe.

Entreri asintió levemente, sus oscuros ojos aun mostraban escepticismo, pero el razonamiento tenía cierto sentido. Se incorporó un poco más sobre la cama.

\- Entonces... ¿qué fascinantes planes tienes para mí?.- Preguntó acidamente.

Jarlaxle sonrió, si el humano supiese cuales eran los planes que tenía...

Entreri esperó... y esperó... pero Jarlaxle seguía mirándole con expresión embobada y una sonrisa bobalicona. ¿Eso que le bajaba por la barbilla era baba?

\- ... ¿Jarlaxle?.- No obtuvo respuesta así que chasqueó los dedos mientras le llamaba de nuevo.

Finalmente el mercenario regresó de su mundo de ensueño y tardó unos instantes en recuperar el hilo de la conversación, para consternación de Entreri.

\- Solo pensaba que podrías disfrutar de una estancia en Menzoberranzan. Parecías tener mucha curiosidad por la sociedad drow.- Sonrió picaramente y continuó.- Probablemente podrías beneficiarte de vivírla de cerca, considéralo unas pequeñas vacaciones, considérate un turista de nuestra fascinante ciudad.

Entreri sabía que en esa oferta tenía que haber algo más. Sabía que el oportunista Jarlaxle sabía mucho mas de lo que decía y tendría motivos ocultos. Pero de momento no tenía mas remedio que conformarse con lo que había, y debía admitir que realmente deseaba conocer lo máximo posible de aquel lugar y aquella raza.

\- Veamos.- Empezó escéptico.-.¿Solo tengo que sentarme, relajarme y disfrutar de la visita?

Jarlaxle asintió con entusiasmo infantil, balanceando la pluma de su sombrero.

\- ¿Y cuanto van a durar mis... vacaciones?

\- Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta.- El drow se frotó la barbilla.- Verás, la infraoscuridad es muy distinta al mundo exterior. Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender. Claro que, creo que una vez que hayas adaptado tus habilidades a este lugar serás un recurso incalculable para mi.

Hay estaba, pensó Entreri, puesto en claro. Jarlaxle quería que se uniera a su banda.

\- Pero todo eso puede esperar a mañana, aun estarás dolorido.

\- ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

\- En los cuarteles de Bregan D'aerthe por supuesto, mañana te enseñaré todo el lugar. Hasta mañana.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada más o replicar, Jarlaxle se marchó balanceando las caderas y tarareando una tonadilla. Entreri gruñó y movió las piernas fuera de la cama, tratando de incorporarse, no obstante estas se quejaron enviándole un ramalazo de dolor y posterior entumecimiento. Aun no estaba listo para explorar.  
Se acostó y volvió a dormirse, el "turismo" tendría que esperar un día más.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle caminó hacia su despacho radiante de felicidad, sus botas tintineaban al andar y las plumas de su sombrero cambiaban de color al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba. De camino a su despacho saludó a todos los que se le cruzaron por el camino, dejando una hilera de perplejos miembros de Bregan D'aerthe a su paso.

Después de todo la exploración de Mithrill Hall y la caza de Drizzt Do'Urden habían sido un fracaso, ¿Qué había puesto tan contento a su líder?  
Las miradas convergieron en la habitación donde habían llevado al humano, ¿qué tenía la nueva adquisición de la banda?

Bueno, quizá había que descubrirlo.

Jarlaxle se acomodó en su despacho, repántingándose en un sillón. Aunque en general había sido un mal día, al final estaba muy, muy contento.

Se relajó pensando en pérdidas y ganancias.  
Artemis Entreri. Estaba allí y pronto sería miembro de Bregan D'aerthe. Magnífico, sencillamente magnífico. Antes de darse cuenta había empezado a fantasear... oh si, Entreri le llamaría jefe o mejor aun, capitán, y entonces él... y él diría... y contestaría... y luego... y entonces... después...

Rai'gy entró en el despacho de Jarlaxle para darle unos informes y suspiró con resignación al encontrar a Jarlaxle con una expresión que ya conocía, el líder de Bregan D'aerthe estaba pervirtiendo sobre alguien, miraba hacia el techo y sonreía con lascivia y... malo malo, hasta babeaba. El clérigo mago carraspeó.

Y carraspeó... y carraspeó...

\- ¡Jarlaxle!

El lider mercenario botó como si una madre matrona le hubiese pillado pisando una araña y se agarró el sombrero, que había volado con él.

\- Eh... ah... ¡Rai'gy, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

\- Por supuesto, señor. Ahora que la infraoscuridad vuelve a tener su atención...

\- Claro, claro. Dame los informes.

Rai'gy suspiró y entregó los papeles para marcharse al momento, sabía que Jarlaxle volvería a sumirse en aquel bobalicón estado y no quería estar presente para verlo.

Jarlaxle simuló mirar los documentos cuando en realidad estaba mirando marchar a Rai'gy, o mas bien seguía el movimiento de su trasero.

Habían sido días largos y difíciles, pero estaba satisfecho de estar de regreso y fuera de los túneles. Había sido difícil pervertir acerca de nadie cuando se tenía que usar la infravisión. Tras perder de vista el trasero de Rai'gy se relajó pensando en su recuento de traseros.  
Jarlaxle tenía en su lista de traseros aquellos traseros que habían llamado su atención esa temporada, numerados en una lista de uno al diez. La lista variaba mucho a lo largo del tiempo pero la actual era particularmente buena y tenía que revisarla.

Actualmente, Artemis Entreri tenía el puesto mas alto de la lista, posición que anteriormente había estado ocupada por Rai'gy, pero tras observar una buena acción de traseros durante el viaje y los combates de Mithrill Hall, había decidido quitar a Rai'gy de su puesto diez. Además los drows ya estaban muy vistos, y Entreri era la nueva frontera inexplorada.

Uthegental tenía el puesto número cinco, superado por Gromph en el número seis, Berg'inyon y Kimmuriel les superaban en el puesto número siete. Y había encontrado sustituto para Dinin, que había ocupado el puesto número ocho hasta que se había convertido en una draña, por fortuna su hermano había ocupado ese vació y ahora Drizzt ocupaba el puesto numero ocho de la lista.

Era Entreri quien ahora tenía mas puntos, había algo tan seductor sobre el amenazante y mohíno carácter del humano, y su trasero era una visión de perfección. Jarlaxle suspiró mientras pensaba el trasero del asesino. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente, firme y terso, las nalgas redondas y apretadas... tentándole, una constante tentación moviéndose ante él durante el viaje por los túneles.

Había un desafío implícito en ese trasero. Jarlaxle lo sabía.

Descubrió que estaba volviendo al desagradable hábito de babear y se apresuró a salvar los documentos que le había dado Rai'gy. Tiempo habría de seguir fantaseando, y de llevar a la realidad sus fantasías.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. ¿Qué significa eso?

Capítulo 2. ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Jarlaxle.

\- ¿Aja?.- El líder mercenario se sirvió otra copa de vino.

\- . ¿Qué significa (frase en drow)?

Jarlaxle se atragantó y empezó a toser e intentar devolver el vino al cauce correcto.

Entreri enarcó la ceja ante la reacción, nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Desde que había llegado a Bregan D'aerthe, hacía solo cuatro días, había puesto todo su empeño en superar la barrera del idioma, cosa bastante complicada dado que solo Jarlaxle podía ayudarle a perfeccionar lo poco que sacaba en claro de un viejo diccionario drow-común.

Los drows eran bastante xenófobos, aunque parecían tolerar su presencia con cierta diversión, a Entreri le enfurecía que le pudiesen considerar la mascota de Jarlaxle o algo similar, en cuanto dominase algo el idioma empezaría a dejar las cosas claras.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Entreri se encogió de hombros, impaciente.

\- ¿Qué importa? ¿Es otro insulto? A veces creo que aprenderé a insultar antes que a hacer frases simples.

Jarlaxle dejó la copa y pensó en si debía o no darle la traducción, quizá no decírselo haría que Entreri pusiese más empeño aun en aprender el idioma.

\- Quizá sea adecuado que encargue a alguien que te enseñe el idioma.

\- Llevo dos días sugiriéndolo.- Gruñó Entreri, claramente irritado.

El líder mercenario se rascó la cabeza, había preferido enseñarle él mismo, era una forma de estar con Entreri y tener toda su atención... y como le gustaba oirle hablar en drow con aquel deje sureño... esos labios llenos, de aspecto jugoso...

Entreri alzó la vista con desesperación, ya estaba otra vez Jarlaxle mirando el vacío con una sonrisa absurda, ¿en que diantres pensaba? ¿qué hacía?

\- Jarlaxle.

\- Ah... oh... si, claro, claro, pensaba en quien sería adecuado para la tarea.

Y desde luego era complicado, el que alguien hubiese dicho aquella frase a Entreri dejaba entrever que algunos de los soldados de Bregan D'aerthe estaban empezando a ver mas allá de su ciega xenofobia y a percatarse de lo apetitoso que era su Artemis.

\- Mmmmh, su Artemis, que bien sonaba...

Pero a lo importante, tenía que elegir a alguien que supiese hablar común para poder enseñar adecuadamente a Entreri...

\- Ya lo tengo, Vron.

Entreri se quedó como estaba, la lentitud de Jarlaxle para tomar decisiones le dejaba pasmado, aunque había notado que solo se lo hacía a él.

\- Si, Vron, a partir de ahora te dará lecciones. Perfecto.

\- Ya, perfecto.

Entreri se levantó y se marchó del despacho de Jarlaxle, que dedicó esos preciosos instantes a seguir cada leve movimiento de sus nalgas.

\- Un momento.

Jarlaxle suspiró y se obligó a volver a prestar atención a la boca de Entreri.

\- No me has dicho que significa (frase en drow).

\- Nada importante, pregúntaselo a Vron.

El humano trató de sortear aquella ridícula evasiva, pero Jarlaxle volvía a tener aquella mirada perdida y sacarle de aquella especie de trance empezaba a ser pesado. Suspiró y se marchó.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Vron era un explorador drow que se había especializado en viajar a la superficie y hacer de guía para las caravanas de mercaderes humanos que a veces comerciaban con Menzoberranzan o las demás ciudades drows. Conocía varios idiomas, entre ellos el común, y aceptó a regañadientes el encargo.  
Encontró al humano en su habitación, sentado en un pequeño escritorio, repasando un diccionario de drow-comun. Al menos el humano se esforzaba.

Entreri apartó la vista de su lectura y miró al drow apoyado en la puerta.

\- Vron, supongo.

El humano tenía que aprender un poco de respeto.

\- Maese Vron para ti, humano. No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo así que empecemos de una vez.

No obstante el humano ni siquiera parecía acobardado, le miró con un ramalazo de furia y desafio. Al parecer el humano tenía sangre fuerte.

\- Pues empecemos... Vron.

Vron masculló un insulto y se sentó, enseñaría al insolente humano a hablar en drow aunque solo fuera para que entendiera las órdenes de las razas superiores.

Tras cuatro días de enseñar el idioma a Entreri, Vron no podía sino admitir sus errores, el humano era muy capaz, aprendía rápido y eficientemente, sin perder el tiempo ni repetir errores, nunca malgastaba saliva en banalidades como otros de su raza y prestaba atención sin interrumpir por tonterías o preguntas absurdas.

Y también tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo para ser un humano.

Cuando había llegado a Bregan D'aerthe después de un viaje, los demás soldados le habían hablado del humano y de que al parecer Jarlaxle estaba de un magnífico buen humor desde que le tenía alrededor, además de la atención que le prestaba.

Le había asqueado al principio y escamado después, lo mismo que a todos los demás miembros de la organización, pero poco a poco se había empezado a intentar ver que tenía aquel extranjero para llamar la atención de su lider.  
Y maldito fuera si él no empezaba a mostrar la misma atención por el humano. Entreri era sin duda exótico, encontraba su esbelta y musculosa silueta muy atractiva, ese era un rasgo que el humano compartía con los drows. Sus rasgos angulosos eran aristocráticos, y sus ojos... cuando no usaba la infravisión, los ojos de Entreri eran grises, metálicos.

Su piel era morena, bronceada, su pelo negro como la piel de un drow. Y el vello facial era extrañamente atrayente.

Entró en la habitación de Entreri en la hora habitual, Entreri ya le esperaba con el semblante habitual y... llevaba la camisa desabrochada por unos botones...  
Hacía dos días no se habría percatado del detalle, pero ahora podía ver las fuertes clavículas, e incluso podía advertir el leve vello del torso... oh si, alcanzaba a vislumbrar el vello negro, leve y ensortijado... ¿sería aspero¿o suave?

Entreri intentó llamar la atención de su profesor del idioma moviendo la mano y llamandole por su nombre, pero Vorn parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en el botón de la camisa que llevaba, Entreri se miró la camisa extrañado. No tenía nada raro.

\- ¿Vorn?

\- ¿Aja?.- Dijo Vorn en tono levemente ausente.

\- Ejem... sería una buena idea empezar.

Vorn asintió maldiciendo entre dientes su perdida de control.

Al final de la lección, Vorn se dispuso a marcharse cuando Entreri recordó de pronto por qué había ido en primer lugar a aquellas malditas lecciones.

\- Vorn,¿Qué significa (frase en drow)?

Vorn estuvo a punto de tropezar contra la puerta.

\- . ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Entreri se desesperó.

\- Me lo han dicho ya varias veces.

Vorn sonrió, algo que daba muy mala espina, porque era un drow bastante hosco y reservado. Entreri disimuló como bien pudo la ansiedad que esto le produjo.

\- Nada importante, haz como si no les oyeras.

\- Pero que...

Vorn se largó sin responderlo y Entreri masculló dando rienda suelta a todos los insultos en drow que conocía.

Vorn se acercó a los barracones riéndose y varios soldados le miraron con sorpresa por su cambio de humor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El humano ha hecho alguna estupidez?

\- No, no...

\- ¿Entonces?

Vorn puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en dejar de reír y miró a todos los presentes en el barracón. Al parecer no era el único que había advertido el atractivo del humano.

\- ¿Quiénes de vosotros han estado haciendo ofertas obscenas al humano?

\- ¿Qué?

Los drows se miraron acusadoramente entre sí, Vorn sonrió.

\- No intentéis negarlo, al parecer varios se lo han dicho, porque el pobre diablo anda desesperado por saber que significa.

Silencio sepulcral. Ja, Vorn sonrió con prepotencia, aun no admitían que se sentían atraídos por el humano. Salió de los barracones dejando tras de sí a unos soldados que empezaron a acusarse mutuamente de sentir atracción por un rivvil, o sea basura.

Entreri se defendía ya lo suficiente con el idioma como para arreglárselas solo. Además él tenía cosas que hacer como guía. Repasó con el humano unos detalles de corrección dependiendo de con quien hablara y se marchó dejándole un pequeño diccionario de mejor uso que el anterior.

Entreri suspiró, ahora que podía manejarse con el idioma podría aprender adecuadamente como moverse por la ciudad o simplemente por el cuartel.  
Al hojear el diccionario cayó una hoja. La cogió.

La leyó.

Se puso rojo como la grana.

La nota la había dejado Vorn.

"¿Recuerdas tu pregunta? La frase (frase en drow), es una frase de jerga, por eso no la entendías, significa literalmente *Como te pille a solas te voy a poner a cuatro patas y pidiendo mas*. Es un piropo muy común."

Y tan común. Entreri sintió que le ardía la cara.

No se lo habían dicho varios.

¡Se lo había dicho todo el cuartel!  
\------------------------------------------


	3. Los baños y sus peligros

Capítulo 3. Los baños comunes y sus peligros

Artemis Entreri saltó hacia atrás para evitar el filo de la cimitarra. Girando alrededor paró con el sable y arremetió con la daga. Otra daga encontró la suya y él empujó contra su oponente para luego voltear las armas bruscamente.

Varios drows rodeaban a los dos oponentes, haciendo apuestas sobre el vencedor. El nuevo asesino tenía una considerable habilidad. Entreri llevaba trabajando dos semanas para Jarlaxle y estaba habituándose al modo de vida en Bregan Da'erthe.  
Los drows de la banda mercenaria daban a este asesino una cierta medida de respeto, pese a que era un humano.  
El metal chocó contra el metal y los dos chocaron y se midieron. El sudor caía desde la frente de Entreri. Este drow era de fuerza y tamaño similares a los suyos y se miraron a los ojos, tratando de superarse en aquel aparente empate.

El drow rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Cansado, humano?

\- ¿Compensando, drow?

Los ojos del drow relucieron con furia y rompió el empuje para intentar una estocada. Entreri anticipó el movimiento y en un torbellino de movimientos su oponente estaba desarmado y con un sable en la garganta.

Monedas y gemas se intercambiaron con suspiros y maldiciones.

\- Por el abismo.- Maldijo un drow dando un monedero a Entreri.- Me voy a arruinar apostando contra ti, humano.

Entreri se encogió de hombros y contó rápidamente sus ganancias.

Los soldados de Bregan D'aerthe habían dejado de llamarle por el encantador epíteto de rivvil, es decir, basura, y ahora se contentaban con llamarle humano. Lo que era una gran mejora. Habían aprendido por las malas que este humano era tanto o más letal que ellos.

Aunque seguía escuchando a menudo aquel... piropo. Entreri seguía actuando como si no lo entendiera, ya le resultaba bastánte incómodo saber que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese solo una broma.

Salió de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió a los baños, estaba sudado por el combate y ya había descubierto que los drows eran muy sensibles al olor corporal, al parecer los humanos tenían un olor mas fuerte que los elfos.

Los baños eran comunales, como en una casa de baños. A Entreri no le gustaban ese tipo de baños, eran poco seguros y carecían de una privacidad que apreciaba mucho. Solía esperar a las horas nocturnas (aunque bajo tierra era difícil estar seguro), para bañarse solo, pero ahora necesitaba un baño urgente antes de que los demás soldados empezaran a dedicarle epítetos en honor a la peste a sudor.

Al entrar en los baños tuvo que admitir que eran agradables, no tenían un decorado tan recargado como algunos de los baños de Calimsham.

Una decoración blanca de espirales suaves cubría el suelo y las paredes. La entrada tenía baldas para dejar la ropa y posesiones, aunque Entreri llevaba con él su ropa y una daga, y una enorme piscina alimentada por una fuente caliente. El vapor llenaba el aire, suavizando la ya de por si leve luz de los globos de luz de las paredes.

Estaba solo, o eso esperaba. Se desnudó y se lavó y frotó vigorosamente antes de entrar en el gran estanque. Escaleras de piedra rodeaban toda la piscina hasta el fondo de modo que Entreri se sentó cómodamente en el borde, con el cuerpo sumergido, y con un inconsciente suspiro extendió los brazos sobre los bordes del agua. Era muy agradable, nunca lo admitiría pero se permitió un cierto relajamiento, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad.

Notando que se adormilaba, se desperezó y salió del agua.

Mientras se frotaba la cabeza secándose el pelo oyó que había entrado alguien, unos soldados que charlaban, al menos ya había terminado. Se vestiría y se marcharía, no estaba de humor para ninguna broma.

Al percatarse de que los recién llegados se habían quedado parados dejó de frotarse el cabello y miró a los soldados, que se habían quedado parados en la entrada.

¿Qué les pasaba?. ¿Es que no habían visto nunca a un humano o qué? No podían tener mas diferencia que el color de la piel y el vello corporal.

Y allí estaban, tres drows que se habían quedado callados y le miraban con una cara que le recordaba a los peces del puerto, ojos enormes y boqueando ridiculamente.

Entreri gruñó, empezaba a estar harto.

\- Vosotros, ¿tenéis algún problema o que?

Los tres salieron de su atontado estado y empezaron a balbucear disculpas al tiempo que salían de los baños de forma casi precipitada. Que raro, generalmente no les amedrentaba los mas mínimo.

Sin pensarlo más se vistió y salió de los baños.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle había visto muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida. Pero seis drows tratando de mirar a la vez por el ojo de una cerradura era nuevo.

\- Aparta un poco, yo todavía no lo he visto.

\- Bobadas, tu ya has echado un vistazo antes.

\- Pero no lo he visto bien, este no dejaba de empujarme.

\- Yo aun no he tenido mi turno.

\- Porque eres idiota, dejadme, que no he podido fijarme.

\- . ¿Cómo no te has fijado? ¿Es que estas ciego?

\- Es el ojo de una cerradura, no se puede ver bien.

\- Callaos idiotas, que nos va a oir.

\- Déjame a mi... maldita sea, ya se ha vestido.

Jarlaxle se rascó la nuca confuso, ¿qué diantres hacían aquellos soldados? Aquella era la habitación de... ¡era la habitación de Entreri!

\- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

Los seis soldados saltaron casi un metro del susto y echaron a correr en todas direcciones como gallinas sin cabeza antes de que Jarlaxle consiguiera agarrar a alguno.

Entreri salió de su habitación sorprendido por el repentino alboroto, pero solo pudo ver a Jarlaxle corriendo tras un soldado y agitando el sombrero como para espantar moscas.

Últimamente veía muchas cosas raras en ese lugar.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Había algo raro, Entreri lo notó en cuanto se sumergió en el agua.  
No veía nada fuera de lo normal, pero su instinto no solía equivocarse. No veía nada moviendose entre la niebla, tampoco en el agua...

¿O quizá sí que era algo en el agua? Entreri observó la plácida superficie. No, no parecía haber nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo se sentía intranquilo, como una presencia.  
Apenas dedicó unos instantes al baño y se puso en pie.

Entonces oyó una apagada exclamación. Definitivamente allí había alguien.  
Suficiente, aunque no era la visión mas adecuada cuando había luz, allí esta era lo suficientemente leve como para permitirle usar brevemente la infravisión.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró y cuando volvió a abrirlos estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer de golpe al agua.

No solo no estaba solo... ¡estaba totalmente rodeado! Bajo el agua, a unos metros de él, había al menos veinte drows mirándole.

Al advertir el brillo rojizo en los ojos de Entreri, los drows se percataron de que habían sido descubiertos in fraganti y empezaron a salir del agua con leves carraspeos y simulando de forma bastante absurda que allí no había pasado nada.

Entreri estaba de piedra, los drows se dedicaban a charlar y silbar en el agua mientras le lanzaban miradas furtivas y falsas sonrisas de inocencia. Cualquiera diría que hacía un minuto no habían estado espiándole en manada.

Al abismo con su privacidad. ¿Qué diablos hacían espiándole de esa forma? Y tan torpemente teniendo en cuenta que los drows tenían que ser expertos en espionaje.

Cogió su ropa y se marchó hecho una furia.

Tras cerrar la puerta de golpe pudo oír un montón de exclamaciones decepcionadas y quejas.

\- ¡Es culpa tuya!

\- ¿Culpa mía? ¡Yo no abrí la boca!

\- ¡Alguien soltó una exclamación que lo alertó!

\- ¡Apuesto a que fuiste tú!

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Por tu culpa tendremos suerte si vuelve!

La discusión acabó derivando en una pelea colectiva que solo pudo detener un mago que soltó una descarga eléctrica en el agua que los sacó a todos de esta totalmente escaldados.

Jarlaxle suspiró cuando le informaron de la extraña pelea, ninguno de los soldados había soltado prenda del motivo por el que había empezado la riña.

Suficiente, Jarlaxle no era el líder de Bregan Da'erthe por dejar pasar cosas como esta. Fue a ver a sus lugartenientes, cuando entró encontró a Kimmuriel y Rai'gy observando un pozo de visión, al oírle entrar cubrieron este con una tela y le saludaron.

\- Se trata de el suceso de esta tarde, ¿sabéis algo del tema?

Kimmuriel asintió.

\- Al parecer los soldados estaban curioseando acerca del humano que has triado.

\- ¿Curioseando?

\- Bueno, no puedes culparlos, no todos los días hay un humano en los cuarteles de Bregan Da'erthe.- Replicó Kimmuriel.

\- Entiendo pero... ¿por qué empezó esa discusión?

\- Al parecer uno de ellos hizo que Entreri les descubriera cuando le espiaban.

\- . ¿Le espiaban? Lleva aquí mas de dos semanas, ¿qué había que espiar?

Kimmuriel y Rai'gy se miraron de reojo fugazmente, pero Jarlaxle notó el sutil intercambio, y no le gustaba nada.

\- Es que Entreri la tiene grande.

Jarlaxle miró a sus lugartenientes con sorpresa palpable y ambos enrojecieron visiblemente.

\- Es... es decir... DICEN que la tiene grande.

\- Ajá...

\- Los soldados fueron a comprobarlo a los baños.- Añadió Rai'gy.

\- Ajá... ¿y es cierto?

\- Oh, si, es cierto.

\- O sea... DICEN que es cierto.- Se apresuró a constatar Kimmuriel.

\- Eso es.- Coreó Rai'gy.

Jarlaxle les miró con escepticismo.

\- Ajá... ¿tan exagerado es?

\- Mmh, como palmo y medio diría yo...- Comentó Rai'gy con expresión pensativa, Kimmuriel le dio un disimulado codazo.- Estooo, DICEN que como palmo y medio.

Jarlaxle asintió sin cejar en su mirada acusadora y los dos lugartenientes se removieron incómodos.

\- Ejem... si apartara esa cortina del pozo de escrutamiento no encontraría una visión de los baños comunales, ¿verdad?.

Kimmuriel y Rai'gy negaron imperiosamente y permanecieron ante el pozo como postes.

Jarlaxle suspiró, apartó a sus dos lugartenientes y apartó el manto.

\- ...

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Rai'gy.- No son los baños.

\- Es cierto.- Terció Kimmuriel.- Solo has preguntado por los baños.

En la imagen del pozo escrutador se veía el dormitorio de Artemis Entreri. El cual por cierto acababa de entrar.

\- ¿Habéis estado espiando el dormitorio de Entreri?

\- Solo nos asegurábamos de sus... intenciones.- Aseguró Rai'gy.

\- Exacto, después de todo no sabíamos nada sobre él.

Jarlaxle se dispuso a tener la peor explosión de mal humor en mucho mucho tiempo... cuando Entreri empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Jefe?

Kimmuriel movió una mano ante la cara de Jarlaxle sin resultados y después se fijó en lo que había capturado la atención de su jefe y les había salvado de una buena bronca.

Ajá... Entreri sacaba su ropa de dormir... se quitaba los pantalones... se quitaba la ropa interior...

Cuando el espectáculo terminó los tres drows se miraron mientras salían del trance voyeur.

\- Estooo... pues es cierto lo que dicen si... – Comentó Jarlaxle.

\- Eso parece...

\- Ya...

Silencio.

\- Y... ¿puedes hacerme una versión mas pequeña de este pozo? Para el despacho.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Esos molestos bichitos

Capítulo 4. Esos molestos bichitos.

Estaban por todas partes.

No importaba a donde mirase. Arañas por todas partes.

Las odiaba. Lo cierto era que nunca antes había odiado a un insecto, las arañas no eran mas que un bichito mas que hacía una tela e incluso podía resultar útil para acabar con otros insectos molestos, como moscas o mosquitos.

Pero desde que había llegado a la infraoscuridad las odiaba. Los malditos bichos estaban en todas partes, lo invadían todo.

Al principio no las había dado demasiada importancia, Jarlaxle le había contado que eran sagradas y que no se le ocurriera matarlas porque matar una araña estaba castigado con la muerte por tortura. No era que Jarlaxle fuese a decirle nada pero si un drow muy devoto le veía hacer eso podía meterse en problemas.

De modo que las había ignorado, hasta que empezó a moverse fuera de los cuarteles.

Lo difícil no era matar una araña, lo difícil era evitarlo por accidente. Tenía que estar constantemente mirando donde ponía los pies o las manos porque las arañas parecían tener muy poco sentido de la auto-conservación.

Cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa sentía que se le revolvían las tripas al ver la cantidad de arañas que salían de su armadura. Era algo repulsivo. Ya era horrible moverse entre ellas, pero que treparan por su cuerpo y se descolgaran sobre él... acabaría por sufrir aracnofobia como eso continuara.

Aun no había ido a lo que era la ciudad en sí, pero acompañaba a los soldados de Bregan D'aerthe al extremo oriental de la caverna, el sector tapizado de musgo con un bosquecillo de setas cerca del lago Donigarten, allí conducían esclavos goblin como si fueran ganado.

La verdad era que su idea al entrar en la banda no había sido convertirse en pastor pero Jarlaxle le había asegurado que sería solo temporal hasta que él terminara con los arreglos de un negocio. Después él mismo le llevaría a la gran ciudad de Menzoberranzan.

Pero lo que realmente le irritaba era que las arañas eran asquerosamente grandes y numerosas en esa zona. Y ni siquiera podía sacudírselas de encima porque eran animales "sagrados"... el que adorasen a un bicho no decía mucho a favor de los drows.

\- . ¿Lu'oh xun dos inbau wun nindyn trousers?

Entreri miró al impertinente soldado y con un veloz movimiento le puso su daga en el cuello, silenciandolo inmediatamente.

\- Me he metido en estos pantalones fácilmente, ahora lárgate o no volverás a poder llevar sombrero.

Empezaba a cansarse también de los comentarios obscenos de los soldados.  
¿Qué como se había metido en esos pantalones? Jamas nadie se le había insinuado de un modo tan soez. Bueno, lo cierto es que lo peor que le habían preguntado era como podía andar sin arrastrar los pies llevando tanto peso.

De acuerdo, podía admitir que estaba bien dotado. Pero no era como para que le persiguieran con preguntas estúpidas.

El soldado se marchó dando traspiés y murmurando algo acerca del mal carácter y la estupidez. Entreri suspiró, solo quería volver al cuartel y no volver a aguantar a aquellas malditas arañas.

Un cosquilleo. Entreri se quedó quieto como un poste al notar movimiento sobre su espalda. Una araña. Una araña de las grandes. Y la muy hija de... de Lloth, había decidido pararse un rato en su espalda.

Miró por encima del hombro y vislumbró el abdomen... agh... era asquerosa... era enorme.

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, si no había nadie mirando se daría el gustazo de apoyar la espalda en una estalagmita y hacer una tortilla de araña. Por desgracia otros drows acompañaban el pastoreo y muchos no le quitaban ojo de encima, Entreri sospechaba que habían descubierto el poco aprecio que sentía por las arañas y les hacía mucha gracia.

Un soldado se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que te sacuda esa araña? Luego puedo sacudirte otras cosas.

Vale, genial, los soldados de Bregan D'aerthe no podían ofrecerle nada sin insinuar algo obsceno. Maldita sea, el cuartel de la banda no era un cuartel de mercenarios, ¡era un almacén de machos en celo!

\- No, gracias. Me ocuparé yo mismo.

El drow se encogió de hombros con aire decepcionado.

Entreri se cruzó de brazos y trató de ignorar al realquilado de su espalda.  
No era que tuviera nada en contra de las relaciones entre hombres. De hecho había probado los dos bandos y dependiendo de su estado de ánimo prefería una cosa u otra. Pero desde luego jamas había vivido tanta atención como ese momento.

Desde el incidente de los baños tenía las orejas echando humo de oír la famosa frase en jerga *Como te pille a solas te voy a poner a cuatro patas y pidiendo mas*. Y no era lo único que le decían, era algo realmente incómodo.

Por primera vez entendía de que se quejaban las mujeres acerca de que los hombres las miraban a los pechos en vez de a los ojos. Desde el espionaje de los baños Entreri apenas podía mantener una conversación sin enojarse, sus interlocutores miraban continuamente su entrepierna. Era muy embarazoso desafiar a alguien a un duelo mientras este fijaba la vista en los botones de su bragueta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que daría por ser esa araña? Claro que yo descendería un poco mas.

Basta ya. Entreri agarró al atrevido drow por el cuello y se dispuso a romperle su perfecta nariz con un perfecto puñetazo. En ese momento notó un fuerte dolor en la zona lumbar y maldijo entre dientes, se había olvidado casi por completo de la araña y la maldita desagradecida le acababa de morder, probablemente alterada por el repentino movimiento.

\- ¿Entreri?

Entreri soltó al drow mientras el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y el soldado comprendió al momento lo que sucedía.

\- Maldita sea, ¡vosotros, venid aquí, al humano le ha picado una pintitas!

En un parpadeo Entreri se vio rodeado por seis drows. Irónico, si no tuviese aquellas horribles nauseas Entreri se hubiese reído, el primer día le llamaban basura, le insultaban y le ignoraban... ahora se desvivían porque le picaba una araña. Le levantaron entre todos por encima de sus cabezas y le llevaron en volandas hacia la cabaña de vigilancia.

\- Eh... ¡Eh, ya vale!

Sus quejas cayeron en saco roto mientras su orgullo se empezaba a resentir. ¡Malditos fueran! Era Artemis Entreri, no necesitaba que nadie le llevara en brazos y mucho menos seis drows.

Finalmente le dejaron en un camastro, Entreri se sentía débil por el veneno y apenas si pudo incorporarse, aunque pronto tuvo a sus "salvadores" encima para evitarlo.

\- Sacad un antídoto.

\- Yo tengo uno.

No se fiaba lo mas mínimo de lo que pudiesen darle pero no tuvo mas remedio que beber del frasco que le pusieron en los labios. Se sintió levemente mejor, al menos dejó de tener arcadas. No obstante sus improvisados "médicos" hicieron oídos sordos a sus quejas.

\- ¿Dónde le ha picado?

\- Habría que sacar el veneno restante.- Coincidieron varios.

\- Cierto, busquemos la herida.

Aquello sonaba horriblemente mal.

\- Me ha picado en la espalda.- Se apresuró a explicar.

Como si no hubiese dicho nada.

\- Si, tenemos que buscar la picadura.

\- Sino podría recaer.

\- Vamos a empezar, sería malo que el veneno se extendiera más.

\- ¡Que me ha picado en la espalda!.- Repitió Entreri.

\- Oye Entreri, aquí abajo sabemos bastante de arañas, cállate y déjanos trabajar.

¿Qué? Entreri no daba crédito a sus oídos, en unos instantes los drows empezaron a quitarle la ropa y él solo pudo intentar detenerlos, dado el debilitado estado en que le había dejado la maldita picadura de araña.

Entreri siempre había sido muy celoso de su espacio personal, le molestaba que la gente se parase cerca de él y cualquiera que le tocara corría el riesgo de perder una o dos manos.

La sensación de tener seis pares de manos sobre su piel desnuda le puso los pelos de punta. Los silbidos de admiración posteriores no ayudaron a su estado nervioso.

\- ¿Creéis que le ha picado por aquí?

Entreri gruñó amenazador sin ningún éxito mientras los drows se dedicaban claramente a saciar su curiosidad respecto a su cuerpo. Varios deslizaron los dedos sobre su torso acariciando el vello negro de este.

\- Es suave.- Comentó uno.

\- ¿De veras? Siempre pensé que sería áspero.

\- No, no tócalo, mira, aquí se riza un poco.

Genial, el pelo de su pecho era un éxito social. Unas manos comenzaron a deslizarse sospechosamente por la cara interna de sus muslos.

\- Ejem... os aseguro que la araña no me ha picado ahí.- Gruñó con sarcasmo.

\- Encima de que nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, humano desagradecido.

¿Preocuparse por su bienestar? En unos minutos aquella pandilla de degenerados se pondría a buscar la picadura en sus partes nobles, y ya le resultaba bastante incómodo que dichas partes estuviesen a la vista de todos. Uno de los drows se acercó peligrosamente a la zona cero

\- ¿Quizá le ha picado aquí?

¡PAF!

Los drows recularon sensiblemente tras la patada en toda la cara que se llevó el atrevido.

\- Ejem... creo que deberíamos mirarle la espalda.

Por fin. Entreri dejó que le volvieran, quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

La súbita humedad en la zona de la picadura casi le hizo dar un bote. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que uno de los drows estaba chupando de la herida para sacar la sangre envenenada.

Por fin estaban haciendo algo lógico. Aunque sospechaba que no era necesario apoyar las manos tan cerca de sus nalgas.

Y esperó... y esperó... ¿qué pretendían? ¿dejarle sin sangre o que?

Miró de nuevo y se percató de que los muy pervertidos estaban turnándose para chupar la herida, ¿es que a los drows les ponía la sangre?... probablemente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que os habéis vuelto vampiros?.- Espetó.

\- Serás desagradecido, solo nos aseguramos de que no estas envenenado, Jarlaxle no estaría contento si volvieses al cuartel enfermo.

\- Eso es.- Convino otro.

Seguro. Entreri notó como las manos se volvían mas audaces. Iba a poner fin a aquello ahora mismo, la fuerza había vuelto a su cuerpo y no le costó demasiado desembarazarse de aquel grupo de malintencionados. Se vistió mientras oía las quejas de los demás y se marchó con intención de pisar todas las arañas que pudiese de regreso al cuartel.

Entreri paró en sus pies al pasar por delante de la sala de entrenamiento. Habían regresado hacía un par de horas y Entreri había ido directamente a bañarse en una tina que había comprado para su uso personal.  
La gran araña que entraba en la sala le resultaba sospechosamente conocida. No... no podía ser la misma que... imposible.

No obstante siguió al aracnido y se ocultó al ver que esta se dirigía hacia un grupo de drows, los mismos con los que había estado en la caverna, pastoreando goblins.

\- Aquí está... esta araña es una inútil.- Masculló uno.

\- Si, oye, dijiste que la tenías bien amaestrada.

\- ¿Qué?.- El drow aludido recogió a la araña con cariño.- Úrsula hizo perfectamente su trabajo, se le subió y le picó, ¿no?

\- ¡En la maldita espalda!.- Replicó uno.- Como mínimo podrías haber conseguido que le picara en el trasero.

\- El plan era que le picara en el muslo, le habríamos tenido totalmente a tiro.

\- Exacto, si le hubiésemos lamido la herida en el muslo no hubiese podido resistirse y no además hubiésemos tenido que montar tanto numerito con "buscar la herida" para desnudarle. ¡Y habría sido perfecto!

Entreri intentó en vano apagar sus ansias de matar...

\- Tu Úrsula es una boba.- Terció otro.- Si le hubiese picado en el muslo le habríamos podido desnudar sin despertar sospechas y después todo habría ido como la seda.

\- El humano nos vio venir en cuanto salimos con la chorrada de buscar la herida.

\- Ya vale de meterse con mi araña. Además todos pudimos echar un vistazo a ese cuerpazo, ¿no? Además he ganado la apuesta, su vello corporal es suave.

Entreri salió de las sombras cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nadie iba a salir de allí hasta que él quedase satisfecho.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle iba tranquilamente paseando cuando vio a seis drows saliendo o mas bien arrastrándose de la sala de entrenamiento con las mas diversas heridas y contusiones. Sorprendido, entró en la sala temiéndose lo peor.

No obstante se encontró con el curioso espectáculo de Entreri pisoteando con saña a una gran araña con pintitas.

\- Estooo, ¿Entreri?

\- . ¿Qué?.- Entreri siguió pisando el cadáver con el mismo entusiasmo inicial.

\- Esa araña... creo que ya está muerta.

\- Ya lo sé, solo me estoy desquitando.

\- Oh, vale, perfecto.

Jarlaxle se encogió de hombros y se marchó, solo esperaba que Entreri no hiciera eso muy a menudo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Celos 1/2

Capítulo 5. Celos

Entreri se dedicó a afilar su espada.

Estaba aburrido. Realmente aburrido. Jarlaxle le había asegurado que le faltaba poco para terminar con sus negocios con los duergars y que después le llevaría a Menzoberranzan. Pero pasaban los días y los enanos grises iban y venían. Y Entreri se había negado terminantemente a volver a dedicarse al pastoreo.

Después de la lección dada a aquellos seis payasos el resto había captado la idea y no le habían jugado mas malas pasadas. Excepto por los acostumbrados piropos subidos de tono, por supuesto, eso parecía que nunca terminaría. Además del hecho de que había decidido lavarse él mismo la ropa interior ante la desaparición de varios de sus calzones.

En definitiva había obtenido una cierta calma que había acabado por convertirse en aburrimiento. Un aburrimiento total.

Ojala pasara algo, cualquier cosa...

\- ¿Unas palabras, Entreri?

¡Era broma! Entreri miró a Rai'gy con suspicacia, cuando había pedido que pasara algo no se había referido a aquello. El lugarteniente de Jarlaxle era alguien que no le caía especialmente bien, habían tenido ciertos roces, poniéndolo en claro Rai'gy era un clérigo de Lloth, y no se había tomado bien ver a Entreri matar el aburrimiento aplastando arañitas con el dedo.

Definitivamente aquel episodio había provocado cierta tirantez.

\- Por supuesto.- Contestó tratando de ser diplomático.

Rai'gy se ajustó la coleta y se acomodó en un asiento cercano arreglándose la voluminosa capa y vestimenta. El clérigo mago era un drow de aspecto imperioso con su porte orgulloso y cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás.

\- Estas molesto con Kimmuriel.- Soltó el clérigo sin mas preámbulos.

Entreri siguió afilando su espada sin contestar a lo obvio. Desde luego que estaba molesto con el maldito psiónico. Había descubierto de primera mano lo petulante que era con todo su rollo de "soy un psionicista y por tanto soy mentalmente superior y todos los demás sois una pandilla de cavernícolas que debe obedecer mis comandos mentales".

\- Yo también estoy molesto con el psionicista.

Aquello sorprendió a Entreri, que sabía que Rai'gy y Kimmuriel eran amantes, de hecho lo sabía cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara, alla a donde fuera uno iba el otro y aquel teatro de que eran rivales no hacía nada por ocultar las miraditas y las manos entrelazadas cuando creían que no miraba nadie.

\- Por esto propongo una... alianza.

El asesino enarcó las cejas con escepticismo¿una alianza contra Kimmuriel?

\- . ¿Y que propondrías?

\- Quiero poner celoso a Kimmuriel.

Entreri casi dejó caer la espada, lo que hubiese sido altamente peligroso para sus pies, y logró dejarla a un lado antes de provocar un accidente.

\- . ¿Celoso?

\- Sé que Kimmuriel te desea.

Entreri no se molestó en negarlo. De hecho el motivo real por el que estaba molesto con el psionicista era el uso que este daba a sus poderes. Cada vez que se encontraban por alguna reunión de Jarlaxle o similares, Entreri podía notar las manos... o mas bien la mente de Kimmuriel sobre su entrepierna. Era algo realmente desagradable porque no podía evitar aquel indeseado contacto, Kimmuriel se limitaba a sonreír como el gato de Cheshire y cruzarse de brazos mirándole, mientras sus poderes telekinéticos ponían a prueba el auto-control de Entreri acariciándole bajo los pantalones.

Por no hablar de los mensajes telepáticos mientras le masturbaba mentalmente.

"¿Notas el calor¿Te gusta así? Mmmh, yo diría que esa caricia te ha gustado especialmente, repitámosla..."

Cuando conseguía apartarse de la presencia del psionicista ya tenía el miembro como una roca y el dolor de huevos le recordaba el suceso un buen rato.

Desde luego Kimmuriel necesitaba recordar que su amante era Rai'gy, quizá así le dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

\- Ya.- Se limitó a decir.

\- Una vez me deseó del mismo modo.

Entreri gruñó, no tenía que jurarlo, en las primeras reuniones en que había estado con aquel par había estado durante horas preguntándose porque Rai'gy se removía de aquel modo en su asiento si Kimmuriel estaba presente.

\- Haré que me desee de nuevo, y quiero que me ayudes.

-. ¿Y que papel tengo yo en eso?

\- Quiero me seduzcas, en las mismas narices de Kimmuriel.

\- Oh...

Artemis se lo pensó seriamente, la verdad era que aquello sin duda fastidiaría a Kimmuriel y si volvía a prestar atención a Rai'gy él obtendría reuniones sin calenturas. Además no le molestaba lo de "seducir" a Rai'gy, el drow estaba de muy buen ver y Entreri empezaba a relajarse un poco respecto a las relaciones entre hombres, allí abajo eran tan comunes que resultaba dificil no habituarse. En la infraoscuridad podía olvidarse de las convenciones que tantos problemas daban en la superficie.

\- Acepto.

\- Perfecto.- Rai'gy se levantó con una satisfecha expresión.- Ya te hablaré de los detalles más tarde.

Entreri vio marchar a Rai'gy y se preguntó sino acababa de cometer un terrible error.

Dos días después de aquella conversación, Entreri casi se había olvidado del tema. No obstante un soldado apareció en su puerta con un mensaje de Rai'gy pidiéndole que se encontrara con él.  
Entreri suspiró y esperando no arrepentirse fue a la alcoba indicada en la nota. Cuando entró se encontró en una habitación engalanada con sofás y telas, en el centro estaba situado una especie de espejo, probablemente un artefacto de escudriñamiento.

Rai'gy estaba allí también, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Kimmuriel ya debe estar de camino, me he encargado de que le digan que Jarlaxle quiere verle aquí.

\- Vaya... bien planeado.- Felicitó Entreri.

Rai'gy se frotó las manos y agudizó el oído.

\- Ya viene... bueno, Entreri, parece que tenemos una cita.

Entreri frunció el ceño pero se apresuró a cumplir con su papel.

Al tiempo que Kimmuriel entraba en la habitación, Entreri aferró al clérigo por la cintura y apasionadamente atrapó al drow en una íntima batalla de lenguas. Hambriento, Rai'gy respondió empujando su lengua aun más profundamente en el calor de los ardientes labios de Artemis. Cerrando los ojos Rai'gy amoldó su cuerpo al abrazo de Entreri, que llevó sus manos hasta la cara del drow y le acarició las sensibles orejas puntiagudas con los dedos.

Con un gemido, Rai'gy deslizó una mano entre los botones de la camisa de Entreri palpando la cálida carne morena al tiempo que echaba un rápido vistazo a Kimmuriel para comprobar su reacción.

Pero Kimmuriel les miraba con la misma expresión que hubiera dedicado a un jarrón.

Decepcionado por la falta de emoción del psionicista, Rai'gy decidió jugar mas duro, y molió sus caderas duramente contra las de Entreri. El humano soltó una exclamación de sorpresa ante el súbito ataque, que presionó la indudablemente dura hombría de Rai'gy contra su entrepierna, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, su boca fue atacada por una apasionada invasión. Rai'gy empezó a abrir frenéticamente los botones de su camisa y en cuestión de segundos sus ágiles dedos habían desnudado el torso musculoso. El clérigo abandono los dulces labios para atacar los pezones con la lengua, haciendo gemir a Entreri.

Echó otro vistazo a Kimmuriel, pero este se limitó a mirarles con la misma cara inexpresiva y después marcharse.

Rai'gy gimió un poco para asegurarse y luego se apartó del humano, que trataba de recuperar la compostura.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Rai'gy! El plan era que nos viera besándonos, no... ¡no follando!

\- No te quejes, sé que te ha gustado.- Replicó Rai'gy mirando el prominente bulto.

\- Ya, ¿y a ti no, verdad?

Entreri bufó y se abrochó la camisa con enfado, mas valía que aquello hubiese servido para algo más que para dejarle otra vez caliente y sin consuelo. Como aquello siguiese acabaría cogiendo por banda a cualquiera de sus muchos admiradores y le haría ganador de la apuesta que había acerca de quien se lo iba a tirar primero.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Parecía que el plan había fallado. Rai'gy iba de un lado a otro de un humor horrible, varios soldados habían acabado tejiendo telas en las esquinas del cuartel y los mas afortunados estaban en la enfermería, en cuidados intensivos.  
Al parecer Kimmuriel ya no le hacía el menor caso.

El que si recibía la atención de Kimmuriel era Entreri. El humano prácticamente tenía que huir cada vez que avistaba al psionicista para poder evitar sus poderes mentales. Las atenciones de Kimmuriel hacia el parecían haberse intensificado desde el desastroso intento de Rai'gy para provocarle celos.

Entreri estaba ejercitándose en la sala de entrenamiento cuando Rai'gy irrumpió con un teatral vuelo de su túnica. El humano esperó que aquella furia no estuviese dirigida hacia él, ya tenía bastante con el acoso de un psionicista como para enfrentarse a un amante celoso.

\- El plan ha sido un fracaso.-Sentenció Rai'gy.

Como si él no lo supiera, pensó Entreri.

\- Pero voy a vengarme.- Sentenció el clérigo jactanciosamente.

No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación. No podría soportar otro aumento en las atenciones de Kimmuriel ni otro acto teatral con Rai'gy, que se tomaba demasiado en serio sus papeles.

\- No cuentes conmigo.

\- ¿Disculpa? Desde luego que cuento contigo, parte de esto es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Culpa mía? Fuiste tú quien me arrancó la camisa.

La mirada de Rai'gy hubiese reducido a cenizas a cualquiera. Entreri frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres tener un orgasmo en los pantalones en la próxima reunión, delante de todos?

Ante semejante amenaza de lo que podía hacer Kimmuriel, Entreri se apresuró a ceder.

\- Supongamos que acepto, ¿qué propones?

Rai'gy abrió la boca y la cerró. Entreri suspiró, al parecer el clérigo estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera había planeado una venganza adecuada por su despecho.

Súbitamente el clérigo dejó de boquear y sonrió... sonrió amplia y maliciosamente, con los ojos brillando intensamente.

Entreri tragó saliva, no sabía que pretendía Rai'gy pero no le gustaba lo mas mínimo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado entrar en aquel conflicto.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Continuará...


	6. Celos 2/2

Capítulo 6. Celos 2º Parte

\- No.

\- . ¿Disculpa?

\- No.

\- No he preguntado tu opinión, Entreri, lo harás y punto.

\- Pues yo creo que mi opinión cuenta, no lo haré.

\- Lo harás.

Rai'gy suspiró teatralmente ante la terquedad del humano. Dicho humano se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada.

\- No, Rai'gy, no lo haré. De hecho todo esto es una locura.

\- Mi plan es perfecto.

\- El anterior no lo fue, permíteme que te lo recuerde.

\- Este funcionará.

No, no iba a funcionar. Entreri pensó desesperadamente en como demonios iba salir de aquella absurda situación, él no era un experto en el arte de la seducción, de hecho jamas se había dedicado a ello. Las muchachas y muchachos de los harenes no necesitaban ese tipo de atenciones.

\- No voy a participar.

\- No tienes elección.

\- . ¿Ah, no?

Rai'gy sonrió y se acercó a él amenazador.

\- . ¿Te he contado que Kimmuriel puede metértela mentalmente?

Entreri se puso blanco y empezó a sentir el sudor frío resbalando por su piel. Vale, estaba aterrorizado ante aquella información.

\- Eso es mas de lo quería saber.

\- Pues esmérate con el plan, recuperaré a Kimmy y él se olvidará de ti.

\- ... ¿Kimmy?

Rai'gy se puso rojo al percatarse de que había usado el apelativo cariñoso y se limitó a empujarle fuera de su habitación mientras gruñía algo acerca de humanos entrometidos y de que no le fallara.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entreri suspiró y se ajustó el cinto, no había mas remedio que empezar con aquella estupidez. Fue a su habitación y respiró hondo mientras repasaba la locura de plan que había ideado Rai'gy.  
Los celos habían fallado estrepitosamente, según Rai'gy, por su falta de entusiasmo... entusiasmo... ¡eso había sobrado en aquella escenita!

Y ahora Rai'gy le salía con un plan que no debía haber pensado ni cinco minutos. ¿Cómo había llegado a tener tanto poder y rango un drow que se volvía espeso cuando su amorcito no le prestaba atención? Claro que quizá por eso estaba en Bregan D'aerthe y no en una casa noble drow.

Entreri aspiró lentamente, el estúpido plan era una versión ampliada de la anterior con sutiles diferencias. En primer lugar el "agresor" tenía que ser él, Kimmuriel tenía que pillar a Rai'gy completamente desnudo y Entreri aún vestido. Eso, según Rai'gy haría que Kimmuriel viera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Era un plan estúpido! Solo era el mismo plan pero mas agresivo.

"A mi me parece un magnífico plan"

\- Es estúpido.- Replicó Entreri.

"Pero entretenido, sin lugar a dudas."

\- . ¿Y quien ha pedido tú...?

Entreri se percató al segundo de estaba hablando con... ¿una voz en su cabeza?

Se volvió y se encontró con que Kimmuriel estaba tras él, en su habitación, sonriendo ladinamente y recostado en la cama con languidez.

\- Bueno, nadie ha pedido mi opinión, aunque hubiese sido adecuado.

\- . ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Kimmuriel rió levemente, y una maliciosa expresión se extendió por su atractivo rostro.

\- Lo se todo.

Calma. Es un farol. Entreri se apoyó en el escritorio con toda tranquilidad.

\- Ya, claro... ¿qué se supone que sabes y por qué me incumbe?

Kimmuriel le recordó a un gato felizmente echado sobre la cama, casi esperaba que se pusiese a ronronear, desde luego hasta sus rasgos tenían cierto parecido con un felino.

\- Digamos que mientras Rai'gy se deleitaba en hacer mas jugosos sus besos tu férrea barrera mental sufrió un desliz.

Maldito fuera Rai'gy por haber puesto tanto entusiasmo en lo que solo debería haber sido un beso. ¡No era raro que las defensas mentales se debilitaran en semejante asalto!

\- No sé de que me hablas.- Replicó Entreri tercamente.

\- Hablo de que ese beso fue una farsa para provocarme celos. Pobre Rai'gy¿no crees?

La pregunta retórica fue acompañada de una caricia telekinetika muy poco inocente y Entreri puso toda su voluntad en fingir que ni se había enterado.

\- Pues ya lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Las caricias ya no eran caricias, era un auténtico manoseo. Entreri sintió que sus pantalones se reducían unas tallas y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos aferraban el borde de la mesa hasta dejar blancos los nudillos.

\- Si... tan buen psionicista eres ya debes saber que no estoy interesado.

\- Lo cual estoy arreglando.- Replicó Kimmuriel ensanchando la sonrisa y jugueteando con unos mechones de su cabello ondulado... aunque su mente estaba jugueteando con otras cosas.

Entreri miró hacia la puerta, si echaba una buena carrerita podía salir de allí en un tiempo record y... ¿y que? ¿ir con el cuento a Rai'gy? ¡No podía hacer nada!

\- Oye... creo que... preferirías estar con Rai'gy... en serio...

Kimmuriel se levantó de la cama perezosamente y se acercó con andares insinuantes, y... mala señal, relamiéndose.

\- Rai'gy se lo tiene merecido por ser tan celoso, yo solo quería jugar un poco contigo.

La frase se puntualizó con un vigoroso masaje en su hombría, Entreri ahogó un gemido como bien pudo y empezó a notar como su auto-control se resentía. Podía ser un asesino frío y despiadado pero no era de piedra... bueno, una parte de él si que era ahora de piedra.

\- Se... seguro que él... estará mas... dispuesto que yo.

\- Quizá pero me molestó mucho todo ese numerito de intentar ponerme celoso, y de todos modos pensaba hacer esto tarde o temprano.

Entreri pensó inmediatamente en dar un puñetazo a Kimmuriel pero este debió captar la idea porque le dio un leve pero doloroso apretón en los cascabeles.

\- Nts, nts...- Kimmuriel chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.- No querrás poner en peligro unos objetos tan delicados.

¡No era justo¡Esos poderes psiónicos eran trampa! Entreri respiró hondo tratando de serenarse, tenía que salir de esta, no sabía como pero tenía que salir de esta. A ver... tenía que lidiar con los poderes mentales de Kimmuriel, pero ¿cómo...?

Bueno, era un plan precipitado pero era lo mejor que tenía...

Agarró a Kimmuriel por los hombros y le besó.

El psionicista se sorprendió al principio, pero en unos instantes respondió al beso con igual intensidad. Fue intenso, jugoso, Entreri aferró las nalgas del psionicista y Kimmuriel gimió con aprobación mientras frotaba sus caderas contra las suyas.

" Sabía que te rendirías."

Entreri gruñó y levantó al psionicista por el trasero con entusiasmo, Kimmuriel le agarró por el cuello sin dejar de besarle y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, frotándose con fuerza contra él, uniendo sus prominentes erecciones en una caricia que no era suficiente y era demoledora a la vez. Pronto tuvieron que dejar de besarse para jadear y gemir.

\- Mi... ah... mi cama no es... suficiente... mente... grande...

\- Va... vamos a la mía...- Contestó Kimmuriel.

Sin soltar a Kimmuriel de su posición elevada, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, y besándose con ferocidad, Entreri logró abrir la puerta de su habitación y ambos salieron al pasillo dando tumbos mientras Entreri trataba de andar, cargar con Kimmuriel y besarle a la vez.

Finalmente y dejando varios soldados anonadados a su paso, Entreri alcanzó su objetivo, abrió la puerta como bien pudo mientras Kimmuriel devoraba sus labios con energía y seguía moliendo sus caderas, logró entrar en la alcoba.

Kimmuriel dejó de besarle y miró alrededor jadeando... aquella no era su habitación... ¡aquella era la habitación de Rai'gy!

Rai'gy vio entrar a Entreri... con Kimmuriel abrazado a él de modo muy poco digno y el libro de conjuros que estaba estudiando se le cayó de las manos.

\- . ¿Pero qué demonios...- Empezó.

Aprovechando el total desconcierto de Kimmuriel, Entreri se libró de su agarre y tiró literalmente al excitadísimo psionicista sobre el sorprendido Rai'gy.

\- Hala, pasadlo bien, echad un buen polvo a mi salud y ya me contareis.- Y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los gemidos de placer que salieron de la habitación de Rai'gy mientras Entreri emprendía su huida le confirmaron que al menos su plan había tenido mas éxito que el anterior.  
\---------------------------------------------------


	7. Duelo de Espadas

Capítulo 7. Duelo de espadas.

La gran ciudad, por fin.

Entreri nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida. Por fin podía escapar del cuartel de Bregan D'aerthe. El gran complejo de la banda se había convertido en un infierno desde el espectáculo que había dado con Kimmuriel al salir con él abrazado de aquel modo.

Aunque Kimmuriel no había reclamado el dinero de la apuesta general para el que se tirase a Artemis Entreri, todo el cuartel había supuesto que al menos había habido algo, juegos preliminares o lo que fuese.

Eso por supuesto había hecho creer que ahora el humano era mas abierto a los intentos de meterse en su cama. Lo que había supuesto un aumento considerable de los piropos, las ofertas y los tocamientos indeseados.

A Entreri le dolía la mano de tanto dar bofetadas. Había tenido que renunciar a dar puñetazos tras dejarse los nudillos en carne viva.

Por fin Jarlaxle había aparecido para comunicarle que iban a Menzoberranzan. Entreri no cabía en sí de gozo al oírle hablar.

\- Te enseñaré las distintas partes de la ciudad, y de paso atenderé algunos asuntos que tengo allí...

\- Si, si, si... ¿cuándo salimos?

Jarlaxle enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, generalmente Entreri no mostraba tanto entusiasmo por las cosas. Ahora no hacía mas que meterle prisa como un crío.

\- Estooo... pues en cuanto estés listo.

\- Ya lo estoy. Venga, venga, vayámonos.

Jarlaxle se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa. Por fin iba a estar a solas con Entreri, se lo llevaría a la ciudad, irían a cenar y luego pasarían la noche juntos y...

Artemis sintió deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra un muro, o mas bien de golpear a Jarlaxle, el drow ya tenía otra vez esa cara de alelado.

\- . Jarlaxle... ¡Jarlaxle!

Jarlaxle salió de su precioso mundo de fantasías y miró al objeto de su deseo en vivo y en directo, en breve todas sus fantasías se harían realidad.

\- Vamos allá.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Era una ciudad increíble. Entreri observó con interés clínico todo lo que Jarlaxle le mostraba. El mercado, los barrios, las enormes estalagmitas donde se construían las casas drow, los edificios imponentes...  
Era imposible verlo todo en un solo día. Entreri no podía sino admitir que estaba impresionado por la ciudad, y eso que él había visto ciudades grandes y diversas. Esta ciudad era un caos de mezcla de estilos, era algo confuso, como si los drows se limitaran a escoger algo que les gustara de cada estilo y luego lo juntaran.

Notó que la calle se abría para dejar paso a dos jinetes de lagartos y Jarlaxle le indicó que se fijase en ellos.

\- Son Dantrag y Berg'inyon Baenre.

Entreri asintió, Jarlaxle se había puesto al tanto de las casas nobles de Menzoberranzan y sobre todo de la primera casa, la casa Baenre. Aquellos eran el hijo primero y el segundo respectivamente. Ambos guiaban sus monturas con porte orgulloso, sobre todo Dantrag, sí, este último era el maestro de armas de su casa, y no era por nada.

Dantrag debió notar su mirada porque le miró directamente a los ojos.

El contacto fue fugaz, pero Entreri supo instintivamente que allí se había lanzado un desafío, dos guerreros de instintos agudizados sabían medirse unos a otros. Sintió una corriente eléctrica similar a la que había sentido la primera vez que había juzgado la habilidad de Drizzt Do'Urden.

Berg'inyon por otra parte, paró su montura y saludó con un gesto.

\- Saludos, Jarlaxle, cuanto tiempo.

Jarlaxle se levantó el sombrero con estilo teatral.

\- El placer es mio.- Contestó con excelente cortesía.- Dantrag, Berg'inyon, es agradable volver a casa.

Dantrag se limitó a asentir con gesto orgulloso, al parecer poco satisfecho con el hecho de que su hermano menor hubiese saludado al mercenario con tanta ligereza, como si fuese un igual y no un descastado, un descastado poderoso e influyente, pero un descastado igualmente.

Sus ojos ambarinos volvieron a cruzarse con los de Entreri.

Dantrag había oído hablar de aquel humano, al parecer Jarlaxle había aparecido de regreso en la infraoscuridad con este a su lado. El hijo primero de la casa Baenre notó al segundo que el humano era un guerrero... uno orgulloso además. Aquellos ojos grises, fríos como el acero de una espada, se cruzaron con los suyos con un destello de reconocimiento.

Un desafío. Interesante.

\- Sin duda, no hay nada como el hogar.- Coincidió Dantrag.- He oído cosas interesantes de tu viaje, sería agradable escuchar un relato de primera mano y no una de esas exageraciones de los soldados.

Jarlaxle guiñó un ojo a Entreri y volvió su atención a los hermanos Baenre.

\- Por supuesto, ¿dónde siempre?

\- Donde siempre.

Los dos Baenre y su escolta continuaron su camino y Jarlaxle sonrió dando una palmada a Entreri, que frunció el ceño.

\- . ¿Qué?

\- Dantrag sin duda ha oído que buscábamos y encontramos a Drizzt Do'Urden, verás, el pobre maestro de armas de Baenre siempre deseó batirse con el padre de nuestro conocido vigilante.

\- Pero nunca pudo.- Razonó Entreri.

\- Exacto, y estoy seguro de que le vamos a impresionar.

¿Para que necesitas impresionarle?.- Replicó Entreri, no le gustaba vanagloriarse de trabajos a medio hacer, no estaría satisfecho hasta que hubiese matado a Drizzt.

\- Esta ciudad es un juego de influencias y conocimiento.

Entreri asintió, por supuesto, Jarlaxle siempre tenía un uso para todo y ampliar su poder era siempre un imperativo en una sociedad en la que el fuerte devoraba al débil. Entreri no pudo evitar un leve pinchazo de vanidad al saber que Jarlaxle iba a vanagloriarse de tener entre sus filas al humano que era el rival e igual en combate a Drizzt Do'Urden.

La luz de Narbondel, el "reloj" de Menzoberranzan, indicaba la mitad de la tarde cuando se reunieron con los Baenre.

Donde siempre resultó ser una gran taberna llena de drows nobles, el vigilante de la puerta torció el gesto al ver a un humano pero Jarlaxle le pasó la mano por la cintura, para incomodidad de Entreri, y le dejaron pasar.

\- No te ofendas, amigo mio, solo quiero evitarme problemas.

\- Van a creer que soy tu mascota.- Replicó irritado.

Su mascota... Jarlaxle sacó un pañuelo para retirar el exceso de saliva, una cosa era parecer idiota en su cuartel y otra muy distinta ponerse a divagar en una de las mejores tabernas de Menzoberranzan antes de un encuentro con los hijos de Baenre.

Un encargado les llevó hasta una mesa apartada, reservada con toda probabilidad para la primera casa de la ciudad, allí estaban sentados Dantrag y Berg'inyon y en pie, tras ellos, dos soldados perfectamente uniformados, probablemente unos guardaespaldas.

Berg'inyon y Jarlaxle conversaban muy afablemente, de forma casi relajada, aunque estaba claro que los drows no se relajaban nunca en compañía de otros. Dantrag hacía algunos comentarios ácidos y Entreri permanecía en silencio, absorbiendo toda la información que podía mientras intentaba discernir que era lo que estaba bebiendo.

\- Me temo que no me quedé con tu nombre, humano.- Dijo al fin Dantrag, se habían estado retando con la mirada durante toda la conversación.

\- Artemis Entreri.

Dantrag asintió sin romper el contacto visual.

\- Dicen que conoces a Drizzt Do'Urden¿es cierto?

Directo al grano, Entreri notó que también Berg'inyon estaba pendiente de sus palabras, Jarlaxle sonreía con satisfacción mientras pedía otra copa.

\- Si, le conozco, bastante bien.

\- . ¿Has luchado contra él?

Definitivamente Dantrag era de los suyos, directo al grano.

\- En varias ocasiones.

Solo decir que había combatido varias veces contra el renegado hizo que a Dantrag se le iluminaran los ojos ámbar con un fulgor dorado.

\- Interesante.

Jarlaxle dio vagas indicaciones de la incursión en los túneles de Mithrill Hall, sabiendo que lo que dijera iría a parar a oídos de Triel en caso de cualquiera de los dos Baenre quisiera tener el favor de la mas probable heredera de la anciana matrona.

Dantrag no obstante parecía tener ojos solo para Entreri. Ambos permanecían totalmente ajenos a la conversación.

\- Nunca pude demostrar mi superioridad respecto al padre de Drizzt Do'urden, el cobarde Zaknafein siempre me evitó.

Entreri ladeó la cabeza sin decir nada, no sabía nada del padre de su némesis, pero si se parecía a Drizzt probablemente no había sido cobardía sino esa estúpida idea de no combatir a menos que fuese por una "causa justa". No le extrañaba que ese tal Zaknafein estuviese muerto.

\- Y nunca tuve ocasión de batirme con su hijo, el renegado.

\- Es escurridizo.-Coincidió Entreri.

\- Si... así que... ¿en varias ocasiones?

Entreri asintió, con suerte podría batirse con este drow. Dantrag Baenre... Entreri sonrió solo de pensar en el poder y respeto que esa victoria le proporcionaría, derrotar al maestro de armas de la casa Baenre le situaría en una alta posición frente a la ceguera racista de los drows, no podrían volver a mirarle con desprecio.

\- Quien lo hubiera dicho...- Continuó Dantrag con una sonrisa.

Una mano se deslizó sobre su muslo.

Entreri sintió que el respeto por Dantrag y su deseo de combatir contra él se esfumaban, el hijo primero de Baenre se había inclinado levemente y estaba acariciándole el muslo con movimientos sinuosos.

¡Otro! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?. Empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa no era lo mas adecuado en un lugar público pero Entreri tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitarlo. Malditos fueran todos, ¡quería matar a Dantrag, acababa de destrozar sus planes de futuro con aquella maldita mano!

Los dioses se estaban riendo de él, Lloth debía estar muriéndose se risa mientras hacía que sus adoradores se lanzaran sobre él.

\- Podría concederte un duelo.- Comento Dantrag, para asombro de su hermano.

Entreri mantuvo una expresión impertérrita, pero Jarlaxle pudo advertir un leve espasmo en el ojo derecho. Algo pasaba.

Si, claro, un duelo... y encima el muy impertinente lo decía como si le estuviese haciendo un favor, oh, si, Dantrag, estoy desesperado por ti, ¡sodomizame por favor!. ¡Yo lo que quiero es clavarte una daga entre los ojos no que tú me metas tu espada por donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre!

\- Puedo dar un... poco de crédito a alguien que ha sobrevivido a varios encuentros con el renegado.

\- Soy su igual en el combate.- Replicó Entreri, picado por el tono paternalista.

Berg'inyon bufó con cierto desprecio, pero Dantrag se limitó a sonreír con el mismo aire de superioridad condescendiente, y le acarició la cara interna del muslo en movimientos circulares.

\- Si eso es cierto, un duelo sería sin duda algo interesante.

Entreri echó una ojeada a Jarlaxle, que miraba a Dantrag con expresión clínica, ¿es que no veía que el engreído maestro de armas le estaba metiendo mano?. ¡Sácame de esta, maldito titiritero!.

Jarlaxle sopesó opciones, estaba claro que Dantrag quería beneficiarse a Artemis. De hecho sospechaba que la mano de Dantrag no estaba alisando el mantel bajo la mesa sino comprobando la textura de la tela de los pantalones del humano.

Por un lado le irritaba profundamente, él había visto a Entreri primero, estaba antes por derecho de antigüedad, el humano era suyo, ¡su material privado de perversión!. ¿Desde cuando había mostrado Dantrag algún interés en un humano o en cualquier miembro de la plebe?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de poner las manos en el trasero de diez puntos de Artemis?.

Por otro lado saber que el presuntuoso Baenre pretendía a Entreri le producía no poco orgullo. Desde luego aquello haría que el maestro de armas se bajase un poco los humos.

Era irónico, Dantrag siempre le había despreciado por el poder que había conseguido siendo un mercenario sin casa, y ahora deseaba a Artemis Entreri.

Jarlaxle sonrió y acercando su asiento al de Entreri le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Entreri se estremeció como un caballo, aquel no era el tipo de ayuda que había esperado.

\- Suena interesante, pero no sé si Entreri tendrá tiempo libre.

Dantrag frunció el ceño. Al parecer Jarlaxle reivindicaba al humano como suyo. Aquello era un desafío en toda regla.

Artemis Entreri, un nombre interesante para un hombre interesante. Había llamado poderosamente su atención, el humano había reclamado su atención con aquellos ojos del color del acero, en ellos se podía leer su fuerza y su orgullo.  
Y era atractivo, muy atractivo. Dantrag bebió de sus rasgos angulosos, duros, mejillas altas enmarcando una nariz perfecta, labios gruesos... tan besables, rodeados por la sombra de una barba que le daba un toque primitivo.

Y ese orgullo y arrogancia... a Dantrag le gustaba eso en sus amantes, disfrutaba doblegando aquella osadía mostrando su superioridad en todos los sentidos.

\- Yo diría que ahora hay tiempo. ¿Y bien, humano? Comprendería que te sintieses intimidado.

Entreri apretó la mandíbula, ¿intimidado?

\- No veo nada que me intimide.- Replicó con un ramalazo de furia.

\- Si aceptases el duelo lo verías.

Dantrag había pinchado en el orgullo de Entreri, Jarlaxle no pudo sino admirar la táctica, era perfecta cuando había que tratar con este humano en particular.

Entreri hizo rechinar los dientes, Dantrag era la criatura mas prepotente que había conocido en su vida, maldito pavo real...

\- Lo pongo en duda.

\- Zaknafein sabía que mi espada era mejor que la suya, por eso nunca aceptó el duelo.- Replicó Dantrag, sabiendo que tarde o temprano el humano caería.

Y cuando le enseñara el tamaño de su espada el pobre Artemis no tendría mas remedio que aceptar la derrota y permitir humildemente que le tomara.

Oh si, Dantrag estaba muy orgulloso de su espada, estaba completamente seguro de que era el varón mejor equipado de Menzoberranzan, aunque Uthegental no dejaba de negarlo. El maldito maestro de armas de la casa Barrison Del'Armgo, segunda casa.

\- Lo importante es la habilidad.- Gruñó Entreri.

\- Eso dicen algunos.- Dantrag sonrió.- . ¿Eres de los que lo suplen con habilidad?

Entreri apretó los puños, nadie, nadie iba a insultarle de aquel modo. Bajó una mano, agarró la entrometida mano de Dantrag y la puso sobre su paquete, presionando los dedos sobre la tela de sus pantalones y sobre su miembro que empezó a endurecerse para la ocasión, nada extraño teniendo en cuenta la agitación a la que lo sometían los drows últimamente.

Dantrag abrió los ojos como platos. Tuvo un intenso y nada habitual sentimiento de inseguridad, ese bulto... se sentía enorme. No... no podía ser, era un truco. Miró a Entreri a los ojos y palpó de nuevo el bulto. Tenía que ser un truco.

¿Ropa? No, la ropa era mas blanda... ¿un arma oculta? ¿una daga? No, era mas blando.  
Quizá... ropa interior con relleno metálico, una coquilla... si, tenía que ser eso.

Jarlaxle apenas si podía aguantar la risa, nunca hubiese imaginado que Dantrag diese tanta importancia al tamaño de su... espada. Si así era, el maestro de armas mostraba una expresión que denotaba que estaba a punto de tener un gran disgusto.

Berg'inyon por su parte, nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su arrogante hermano. No podía ser cierto, el humano tenía que haber urdido algún truco.

Dantrag apretó los dientes, ningún patético humano, por atractivo que fuese, iba a burlarse de él de ese modo. Se levantó con la furia grabada en la cara, tirando su silla al suelo del ímpetu, pronto toda la taberna miraba en su dirección.

\- Subamos arriba, humano, esto no ha terminado.

\- Como quieras.- Respondió Entreri.

En medio de un silencio sepulcral, ambos contendientes subieron al piso superior, donde tenían habitaciones.

Jarlaxle y Berg'inyon se miraron.

\- Apuesto 2000 piezas de oro a que gana Dantrag.

\- Apuesto lo mismo por Artemis.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

Jarlaxle recibió la bolsa de dinero con una amplia sonrisa cuando Dantrag bajó del piso superior lívido y mascullando maldiciones entre dientes.  
Berg'inyón suspiró al oír del fuerte portazo dado por su hermano al salir de la taberna.

\- . ¿Sabes lo insoportable que se va a poner a causa de esta humillación?

\- Puedo suponerlo.- Jarlaxle se sentía satisfecho, muy satisfecho.

\- Y seré yo quien tenga que aguantarle.- Gruñó el joven, aunque secretamente estaba encantado, al menos no tendría que aguantar nunca mas a Dantrag enseñándole su "espada" para fastidiarle.

Entreri bajó con enorme satisfacción, nunca antes había dado la menor importancia a su hombría, pero hoy podía permitirse esa pequeña debilidad. Había humillado a Dantrag del modo mas fácil. Jamas olvidaría la expresión de aquel engreído al ver que era superado en casi medio palmo. La imitación de un gnomo ante un diamante había sido perfecta.

Dantrag se había largado sin decirle una sola palabra, pero obviamente humillado.

Se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa inmensa y Jarlaxle le dedicó un respetuoso saludo.

\- Hoy te has ganado el respeto de Menzoberranzan.

Entreri sonrió pero unos instantes después la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara... ¡prácticamente acababa de proclamar que estaba bien dotado en una ciudad como aquella! Con un escalofrío miró en derredor.

Allá a donde miraba los drows le estaban guiñando el ojo o haciéndole ofertas en el lenguaje de los signos drow...  
Acababa de destrozar su breve descanso en Menzoberranzan.

\- Jarlaxle.

\- . ¿Si?

\- Mátame.

Jarlaxle se echó a reír pero Artemis no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Noche Perfecta

Capítulo 8. Noche perfecta

Esta noche era su noche.

Jarlaxle observó todos los preparativos y se frotó las manos.

Todo estaba a punto para la gran noche. Conquistaría a Entreri y podría dejar de preocuparse por sus competidores.

Cuando había traído a Entreri a la gran ciudad nunca había imaginado que generaría tanto éxito. En unas horas toda la ciudad hablaba del escarmiento de Dantrag Baenre y del atractivo humano. Jarlaxle no cabía en si de gozo, iba acompañado del varón mas deseado de toda la ciudad. Toda la ciudad rechinaba los dientes de envidia.

Y hoy tendría no solo al acompañante, sino al amante.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Primero, cena con velas y música, romántico. Y vino, mucho vino.  
Y después lo mejor, una habitación de lujo, sedas, flores, un fuego...

Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

Jarlaxle terminó de acicalarse y se saludó a si mismo en el espejo.

\- Estas hecho un dandy, amigo mio.

Entreri se acomodó indolentemente en el sillón con una pierna sobra un apoyo y la cabeza sobre el otro, estaba agotado, había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. Para empezar le dolía el trasero por culpa de los pellizcos que le habían dado mientras se abrían paso por la calle, le dolía la mano por las bofetadas que había tenido que dar en consecuencia, y le dolía la cabeza porque al menos tres magos habían intentado lanzarle un conjuro de Hechizar Persona.  
En resumen solo quería tirarse en la cama a dormir.

Jarlaxle llegó dando pasos de baile y le saludó con un pase de su enorme sombrero.

\- Hora de cenar, maese Entreri.

\- No tengo hambre.

Jarlaxle sonrió y se inclinó sobre él.

\- No seas así, ha sido un largo día, seguro que tendrás hambre.

Entreri suspiró y se sentó de forma mas normal.

\- De veras, no tengo hambre.

\- Ofenderás al chef.

\- Sencillamente no estoy hambriento.

\- . ¿Vas a desperdiciar los manjares? Haz un pequeño esfuerzo, es una cena ligera.

Entreri meditó unos instantes y consintió. Jarlaxle canturreó una melodía que desconocía y se dirigieron al comedor. Estaban en una de las casas de Bregan D'aerthe, algo así como una especie de casa en ciudad para la banda, mas cerca que el cuartel general.

No sabía como solía cenar Jarlaxle, pero Entreri no se esperaba aquello.

Una pequeña mesa redonda, un pequeño jarrón de cristal con flores en el centro, un piano mágico sonando por si solo en una esquina y todo iluminado por la suave luz de las velas. Era casi siniestro.

Jarlaxle le ofreció asiento y Entreri se sentó con rigidez, se sentía terriblemente tenso. Todo aquello le olía a chamusquina. No podía ser algo bueno.

Al menos la comida estaba buena, Entreri sabía apreciarlo, mientras terminaba la ensalada Jarlaxle sacó una botella de la cubitera. Le sorprendió ver una botella de champagne.

\- . ¿Sorprendido? Será la primera vez que pruebo esta bebida.- Confesó Jarlaxle.

\- Si, es sorprendente, el champagne es raro incluso en la superficie... creo que solo lo hacen en Amn.

\- Bueno, pues voy a comprobar si ha valido la pena importarlo.

Jarlaxle comenzó a abrir la botella.

\- Espera Jarlaxle, primero tienes que...

FLOOP. SLPSSSSSSH.

Antes de que Entreri pudiese advertir nada más el tapón salió volando y un chorro de champagne a presión salió disparado de la botella... y sobre la persona que estaba frente al drow, Entreri.

Jarlaxle sonrió débilmente frente a la húmeda e irritada expresión de Entreri mientras el champagne goteaba de su pelo y su cara.

\- Ooooops...- Jarlaxle meditó acerca de la necesidad de informarse un poco mejor acerca de bebidas nuevas, sobre todo si tenían extrañas burbujas.

\- Tienes que tocar el culo de la botella y desde luego no abrirla contra la cara de alguien.- Finalizó Entreri.

\- Tomo nota.

Jarlaxle se acercó con intención de ayudar a Entreri a secarse pero tuvo una idea mejor.

Cogió a Entreri en sus brazos y empezó a chupar su cuello retirando la dulce bebida, enviando un estremecimiento por la espalda de Artemis, que empezó a revolverse y empujarle.

\- . ¡Quieto, agh, aparta!

Jarlaxle le soltó con un suspiro de decepción. Entreri era demasiado cerrado a los avances.

Entreri se frotó la cara y el pelo con una servilleta limpia y deseó profundamente que aquel horrible día terminara... entonces saltó en el asiento al notar una suave caricia en su pierna. Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Jarlaxle, que había movido la silla y ahora estaba a su lado en vez de frente a él. Miró su muslo y vio que le la mano de Jarlaxle le acariciaba el muslo y su pie frotaba su pierna.

\- Deja de tocarme.- Ordenó Entreri.- Y... ¡deja de tratar de lamerme!.- Añadió mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

La gravedad ejerció su poder y Entreri cayó hacia atrás con su silla, Jarlaxle no perdió la oportunidad y fue al suelo tras él, quedando sobre Entreri, sus narices tocándose.

Unos segundos después un puñetazo resonó en la habitación mientras el puño de Entreri conectaba con la mejilla de Jarlaxle.  
El mercenario drow sonrió mientras se palpaba la dolorida mandíbula, no se le escapaba el hecho de que Entreri había contenido su fuerza. Bueno, quizá se había precipitado un poco en la cena, tendría mas suerte en el preludio del dormitorio.

Entreri observó que Jarlaxle no parecía molesto por el golpe, desde luego que era insistente aquel mercenario. Tenía que concederle su perseverancia.

\- Te he dejado empapado... querrás un baño.

Entreri enarcó las cejas con suspicacia, desde luego que tenía que quitarse el maldito champagne del pelo y la piel, apestaba a la bebida y se estaba quedando pegajosa... pero ya había tenido una mala experiencia con los baños, y Jarlaxle estaba demostrando que había tenido mas de un motivo para traerle a la infraoscuridad.

\- Ven, puedes usar mi baño.

\- Tu baño... ejem... privado.

\- Por supuesto.

Bueno... Entreri siguió a Jarlaxle y entraron en un gran dormitorio. Entreri le echó una ojeada suspicaz mientras pasaban por él para ir al cuarto de baño. Era una cama muy grande, con doseles y sedas, cojines... vino en una mesilla... se diría que Jarlaxle esperaba a alguien allí.

Entreri se dio un baño rápido, el agua caliente le había relajado y limpiado. Desde luego Jarlaxle sabía rodearse de lujos, mármol, oro y sedas. Entreri se secó y se puso una bata de seda, su ropa también se había manchado con la bebida y Jarlaxle iba a sacarle otra.

Salió del baño y se quedó helado en el umbral de la puerta.

Habían encendido la chimenea de la habitación y el fuego proyectaba su cálida y parpadeante luz sobre las sedas rojas y blancas, podía olerse un dulce y suave perfume levemente embriagador y Jarlaxle se había acomodado sobre unas pieles y almohadones ante la chimenea, a los pies de la cama, con ropa de dormir, abierta y ligera, sosteniendo una copa de licor ámbar y ofreciéndole otra.

Entreri calculó las salidas, la única puerta estaba al otro lado y para llegar a ella tenía que pasar sobre Jarlaxle. No era una opción.

\- Ven, tenemos que hablar de ciertos... negocios.

Entreri tragó saliva, deseando estar mas vestido y tener un martillo con el que aplanar la cabeza de Jarlaxle. ¡No había venido a Menzoberranzan para ser su amante!.

\- Ajá... – Se acercó y se sentó a cierta distancia.

Distancia que Jarlaxle cubrió al segundo, poniéndose a su lado. Entreri aceptó la copa, bebió y suspiró... bueno... Jarlaxle era atractivo, inteligente... quizá debería darle una oportunidad.

Una mano reptó sobre su cintura.

PLAF

Jarlaxle se frotó la mejilla con aire victimista y Entreri terminó su bebida con fastidio, si Jarlaxle insistía en cortejarlo como si fuese una ingenua damisela que acarreara con las consecuencias, él no iba a quedarse mirando. Se sirvió mas licor, iba a necesitar alcohol para relajarse y no acabar tirando a Jarlaxle de cabeza a la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué haremos mañana?.- Preguntó tratando que tener una conversación segura.

\- Oh, tengo planes, apenas un par de reuniones, y te enseñaré algunas de las casas mas importantes. Y por supuesto la arena de combates.

Por un rato Entreri se permitió relajarse mientras hablaban y bebían, Jarlaxle era un magnífico anfitrión cuando conseguía concentrarse. Y aquel licor era realmente bueno.

Jarlaxle deslizó una mano sobre la cintura y logró prenderla de la cadera de Entreri.

"Oh, gracias, por la araña bendita de Lloth, gracias." Pensó Jarlaxle notando que Entreri ni siquiera se tensaba ante el contacto.

Aquello era un primer escalón... ¿podría ahora besarle? Jarlaxle se relamió.

Entreri notó la cálida mano sobre la seda... era agradable. De hecho todo aquello era agradable, el calor del fuego, el cálido licor deslizándose por su garganta, la seda sobre su piel desnuda, el cuerpo firme de Jarlaxle a su lado... Entreri no recordaba haberse recostado contra el mercenario pero estaba realmente cómodo y no se movió.

. ¡Si, si, si, si!. Artemis estaba recostado contra su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba la chimenea y el licor desaparecía en su deliciosa boca. Jarlaxle empezó a babear y tuvo que limpiarse la boca en su bata para no gotear.

Ese era el momento, era perfecto, aquella noche era su noche.

La noche perfecta tendría un final perfecto.

Miró el rostro de Artemis y este le devolvió la mirada. Se veía tan suculento. El alcohol le había afectado y tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes con la mirada perdida.  
Se inclinó sobre él y Entreri alzó el rostro para recibirle. Finalmente Jarlaxle logró probar aquellos labios. Entreri sabía a licor, Jarlaxle bebió de su boca con ansia, saboreando su lengua y sus labios, sintiendo las rasposas mejillas que hacían el beso mas tierno.

"Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, mañana haré donación extraordinaria en la iglesia."

Lentamente comenzó a deslizar a Entreri sobre las pieles sin dejar de besarle, poco dispuesto a separase de lo que tanto tiempo había soñado con probar.

Era perfecto, pronto le tendría temblando bajo sus manos. Situándose sobre él la idea de poseer semejante espécimen le enfervorecía, comenzó a desatar con lentitud deliberada la cinta de la bata.

\- Vas muy lento.

Jarlaxle miró a Entreri y observó anonadado que la tierna y vulnerable expresión ruborizada por el alcohol había cambiado por completo, Entreri parecía ahora un lobo, un depredador en toda regla.

\- Esto... pensaba que...

Entreri sonrió de una forma que le envió un estremecimiento por la espalda, y mas aun cuando el humano se pasó la lengua por los dientes con expresión hambrienta. Antes de que Jarlaxle pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría Entreri había dado la vuelta a la situación y estaba sobre él, el humano respiraba agitadamente y se relamía con un brillo de ferocidad en la mirada.

Jarlaxle tragó saliva... ¡el alcohol convertía a Entreri en un amante agresivo!

\- Artemis... espera, tenemos que hablar... esto no era lo que había...

\- Ya hemos hablado bastante... ¡ven aquí!  
\-------------------------------------------------

Rai'gy y Kimmuriel estaban en su dormitorio justo debajo de la alcoba de Jarlaxle. Rai'gy leía un libro cómodamente recostado en el lecho mientras Kimmuriel dormía plácidamente a su lado. De pronto un apagado gemido llegó a sus oídos.  
Otro... otro más... Rai'gy se quitó las gafas de leer y dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

\- Kimmy, ¿has oído eso?

\- . ¿Mmmmh?

\- Escucha.- Le indicó.

En unos instantes pudo oírse claramente. Acompañado de un sonido de ropa desgarrada.

"... ¡Ah!... Es... espera... no..."

Kimmuriel se incorporó sorprendido, eso sonaba a Jarlaxle.

"... ¡No tan rápido!..."

Rai'gy miró hacia arriba, .¿Qué diantres le pasaba a Jarlaxle?

"... ah... ah... no... por favor... es... AH..."

Jamas. Jamas había oído suplicar a Jarlaxle.

\- Si mal no recuerdo Jarlaxle tenía preparada para hoy la Operación Artemis.

\- Si... lo que significa que están... bueno, eso.

"... no... ah... no... oh..."

Los dos lugartenientes se miraron con profunda sorpresa, sonaba como si Jarlaxle...

\- Ejem... ¿ocurre lo que creo que ocurre?

\- Creía que Jarlaxle iba a tirarse a Entreri... no al revés.

"... no... aaah... no...SI... ¡SI SI SI!"

Tras el estallido de gritos positivos empezaron los golpes rítmicos que indicaban que la cama de Jarlaxle estaba viviendo uno de los polvos mas fuertes de su existencia, porque nunca antes Rai'gy y Kimmuriel los habían oído tan fuertes.

\- Parece que Entreri está liberando la tensión de los últimos días.- Comentó Kimmuriel casualmente.

". ¡ SI SI SI... ah... ah... AAAH! ."

Tras ese último coro cortesía de Jarlaxle, apenas hubo unos minutos de silencio cuando se pudo oír la voz de Entreri.

" . ¡Ven aquí, gatito, aun no hemos terminado! ."

El resto de la noche Rai'gy y Kimmuriel temieron en todo momento que el techo se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas.  
\------------------------------------------


	9. Despertares

Capítulo 9. Despertares

Entreri se removió en las sábanas con una media sonrisa, se sentía como nunca. Estaba en una cama blandita y firme, con sábanas suaves y cálidas rodeándolo y envolviéndole. Estaba realmente cómodo, nunca había dormido tan bien.  
Un cuerpo cálido a su lado le abrazaba y su respiración le arrullaba y...

¿Un cuerpo a su lado? ¿Abrazándole?

Una alarma silenciosa empezó a sonar en su cabeza.  
Alerta amarilla, estoy en una cama grande con compañía, compañía masculina. Estoy muy cómodo, he dormido muy bien y recuerdo haber estado bebiendo con Jarlaxle.  
Entreabrió un ojo y echó un vistazo a la cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho. Indudablemente Jarlaxle. Siguió escaneando los alrededores... una cortina desgarrada... ropa arrojada por toda la habitación... olor a alcohol... olor a sudor...

Alarma roja, estoy en una cama grande con Jarlaxle, hay ropa por todas partes, huele a sudor y a... sexo.

Eso bastó para despertarlo completamente y ponerle tenso como una tabla. Abrió los ojos con horror y trató desesperadamente de atar cabos. Habían cenado, se había bañado, se habían sentado frente a la chimenea y habían estado bebiendo... y después...

Apartó la neblina del alcohol y poco a poco empezó a rememorar aquella noche...

No... no había... no podía haber... Oh.. si, lo había hecho.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio. Se incorporó, apartó a Jarlaxle con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa de dormir por la habitación, se vistió y se sentó en el costado de la cama. Poco después Jarlaxle se desperezó y se miraron, Entreri miró a Jarlaxle con expresión inescrutable.

Jarlaxle apenas si pudo reaccionar o despertarse adecuadamente cuando Entreri le agarró tempestuosamente por los hombros con una expresión cercana al pánico.

\- ¡Por lo que mas quieras dime que no hemos hecho lo que hemos hecho!

\- ... eh... ah... pues...

Entreri le sacudió por los hombros haciendo una demostración practica de la coctelera humanoide. Al rato Jarlaxle no podía sino preguntarse por qué la habitación se movía en remolinos.

\- ¡Dime algo, maldita sea!

\- ... eh... ah... da... dame tiempo... y aire...

Entreri se percató de su alterado estado y soltó al infortunado mercenario que logró calmar un poco el mareo.

\- Bueno... pues resulta que...

\- No, no digas nada.- Entreri respiró profundamente. Vale, se había acostado con Jarlaxle, eso era evidente.

Pero... cielos, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, y por lo que recordaba se la había cargado él mismo. Había perdido su precioso control de forma total... ¡al cuerno con las sutilezas, había tenido una noche de sexo salvaje!

*Yo no estoy aquí, esto no está pasando, las cimitarras de Drizzt no tienen nombres estúpidos. .*

\- Oh, vamos, no seas tímido ahora.- Rezongó Jarlaxle. El drow sonrió enamoradamente y se le agarró por la cintura frotándose contra él con mimo.

Ahora, este el momento perfecto para que los dioses castiguen mis múltiples pecados y me maten, Entreri sufría en ese mismo momento el colapso nervioso de todos los colapsos, le latía la sien, le temblaba la ceja espasmódicamente y movía los dedos como un manojo de nervios. Su auto-control había saltado aquella noche y tenía pinta de volver a sufrir una fractura.

En ese momento notó cierta molestia... le dolía la espalda, con los nervios a flor de piel se la miró por encima del hombro... ¡era un maldito mapa de caminos! Tenía la espalda plagada de arañazos. Se dirigió a Jarlaxle con una mirada acusadora, el drow se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni te atrevas a quejarte por eso, si no fuera por mis objetos curativos yo no podría sentarme en una semana.

Entreri se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a tener temblores en el párpado.

Calma. Calma. Control, todo esto empezó porque perdí el maldito control... solo tengo que recuperarlo y todo irá bien. Calma.

\- Pero no voy a quejarme.- Continuó Jarlaxle con una gran sonrisa.- Fue maravilloso.

Calma.

\- De hecho deberías beber mas a menudo, el alcohol te hace mucho bien.

Calma.

\- Te pusiste como una fiera, estuviste esplendido, de veras.

Calma.

\- No exagero si digo que ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi...

.-. ¡Calla, calla, calla!

Jarlaxle rió a carcajadas, era tan fácil pincharlo. Entreri parecía a punto de saltar dentro de la su propia piel y salir corriendo. De hecho el humano estaba tenso como una cuerda.

\- Vamos, vamos... no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte...

Entreri miró las cortinas desgarradas, las alfombras revueltas, la ropa arrancada a tirones, las manchas identificables en el suelo y la cama... ¿nada de lo que avergonzarse? ¡Habían retozado por toda la habitación como moles sombrías en celo!

Jarlaxle se incorporó y cogió una botella de licor de la mesilla.

\- ¿Otra copita?  
\-----------------------------------------

Kimmuriel observó el amoratado pómulo de Jarlaxle y enarcó las cejas.

\- Creía que tú y Entreri habías tenido un... encuentro positivo.

\- Y fue positivo.- Replicó el líder mercenario.

El psionicista le dirigió una mirada escéptica al claro golpe de puño que adornaba la cara de su jefe con un moflete hinchado como un melón.

\- Bueno... digamos que forcé mi buena fortuna.

No muy lejos Entreri refunfuñaba no pocas quejas acerca de los drows y la falta de sentido común mientras se curaba los nudillos.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

.. : En ingles la cimitarra de Drizzt, Centella, se traduce Twinkle... me parece que suena un poco estúpido... Twinkle... parece nombre de gnomo.


	10. Peligros de Sorcere

Capítulo 10. Peligros de Sorcere

Entreri detestaba aquellas reuniones, eran aburridas y estúpidas. Como lugarteniente y después líder de una cofradía había tenido que estar en muchas reuniones de este tipo, pero no por ello tenían que gustarle, eran un mal necesario.

Algunos de aquellos viajes para reunirse con posibles aliados o enemigos, eran interesantes y educativos. Otros solo le aburrían o enfurecían.

Este ,por ejemplo, habían ido a Sorcere, la academia de magia, para que Jarlaxle se reuniera con un par de magos que le proveían de ciertos objetos mágicos anualmente. Se trataba básicamente de un negocio de transacción comercial y para Entreri no tenía el menor interés, además los drows se habían puesto a hablar tan rápido que le resultaba muy difícil entender de qué hablaban. Había perdido el hilo después de que Jarlaxle mencionara unos... ¿cascabeles? Y ahora se limitaba a apoyarse en una esquina y fundirse con el mobiliario.

Desde... bueno, desde La Noche, como llamaba a la sesión de sexo salvaje vivida con Jarlaxle, el líder mercenario estaba mas pegajoso que nunca. No se lo quitaba de encima ni con disolvente. Jarlaxle le llevaba a todas partes con él, y nunca, nunca perdía oportunidad de ofrecerle todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas.

Las risitas de fondo de Rai'gy y Kimmuriel empezaban a ser un coro habitual cada vez que Jarlaxle se propasaba, el maldito drow era un sobón consumado.

Aprovechando lo entusiasmados que estaban con la negociación, Entreri se apartó y finalmente se marchó, sin duda en Sorcere tenía que haber algo mas interesante que aquella estúpida negociación. Y podría tener unos instantes de paz.

Salió a un pasillo y comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, algo encontraría.

Había pedido muchas veces a Jarlaxle que le llevara a la academia de guerreros, pero el mercenario se había negado diciendo que era demasiado peligroso. Peligroso, probablemente lo peligroso era el exceso de testosterona de los guerreros y por tanto un centro de competencia varonil, Jarlaxle se había vuelto muy posesivo a ese respecto. En Sorcere solo había magos y estos eran mas altivos y menos dados a manifestar interés por un miembro de una raza no drow.

\- Lo que faltaba por ver, un colnbluth en Sorcere.

Perfecto. Entreri miró al mago con el ceño fruncido, le enervaba, o bien le despreciaban o bien le acosaban... sinceramente no sabía qué era peor, bueno, a veces prefería el desprecio.

El mago era sin lugar a dudas de alto rango, un traje sobrio pero muy elegante, báculo negro y varios objetos de joyería mágica, cargados de magia. Su rostro era joven, pero sus ojos y maneras hablaban de muchos mas años y de mas poder del que podía pensarse. Sus rasgos eran severos y elegantes, llevando el cabello blanco inmaculado muy largo pero bien sujeto hacia atrás. La perfecta imagen de la pulcritud y elegancia de un mago drow.

Entreri sabía juzgar mas allá de las apariencias, era su trabajo ser un asesino y conocer a su presa en instantes, aquel mago era poderoso, muy poderoso.

\- Eres el humano que Jarlaxle lleva a todas partes¿sabes quien soy?

Entreri ocultó una expresión exasperada por la soberbia de los drows, pensaban que cualquiera tenía que saber quienes eran a simple vista. Por favor, a primera vista cualquiera no familiarizado con los drows les consideraba a todos iguales, negro y en la oscuridad, cucaracha... estooo, drow.

\- Soy Gromph Baenre.

Maldita fuera su suerte, Entreri sabía quien era ese drow, había estado bailando con la muerte sin enterarse, este era el archimago de Menzoberranzan, hijo de la casa Baenre y jefe de la escuela de magia, Sorcere. Bastante famoso por su mal carácter, podía calcinar a otro drow solo por toser en su dirección.

De todos los malditos magos que podían estar en ese lugar se topaba con el mas poderoso de todos. Y de la primera casa además.

Entreri se quedó prudentemente callado y se apartó un poco, esperando que el archimago tuviese algo importante que hacer y pasase de él cuanto antes, no le gustaba jugar a ser inferior ni jugársela con el amor de los drows a matar sin motivos prácticos.

\- Me sorprende que Jarlaxle te deje vagar por aquí.

Entreri alzó la vista con un fogonazo de ira.

\- No necesito su permiso.

Gromph arqueó las cejas con escepticismo y no poco desprecio.

\- Te lleva con él siempre, tiene la correa corta.

Aquella clara insinuación de que no era mas que la exótica mascota de Jarlaxle hizo apretar los puños a Entreri, no podía luchar y ganar a aquel drow, pero tener que callar ante aquello era algo realmente duro, su orgullo tuvo que contentarse con un destello de furia en la mirada.

El archimago frotó su bastón con el pulgar y miró a Entreri de arriba abajo. El humano se tensó bajo la mirada escrutadora, le disgustaba profundamente que hicieran eso, parecía que estuviesen midiendo un caballo¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente¿Mirarle los dientes?

\- ¿Qué quiere?.- Preguntó al fin.

Gromph frunció el ceño, probablemente molesto por el atrevimiento de hablar sin permiso, Entreri se mordió la lengua, no se podía jugar con ese drow en particular.

\- ¿Qué hacías solo por aquí?

\- Jarlaxle está reunido, no me interesaba.

El archimago sopesó la respuesta y súbitamente pareció indignado.

\- ¿Te aburrías? Ningún colnbluth entra en Sorcere y se larga aburrido. Ven.

Antes de que Entreri pudiese ofrecer protesta alguna, Gromph le dio un tirón y le hizo seguirlo por los intrincados pasillos y estancias de Sorcere.

De pronto Artemis se encontró en una visita guiada por la academia de magia, explicada nada mas y nada menos que por el mismo Gromph Baenre. Al parecer el jefe de Sorcere consideraba insultante que alguien pudiese estar aburrido en un lugar que prácticamente había diseñado en su mayor parte, por lo que se pavoneaba sin duda encantado de impresionar a un extranjero, aunque fuese un humano.

Entreri no era mago, pero sabía valorar lo que era Sorcere, no en vano tenía conocidos en el mundo de la magia y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender el potencial de aquello que Gromph le mostraba.

\- Esta es la sala de invocaciones...

Gromph le dejó echar un vistazo y entonces...

Entreri se tensó como un poste... Gromph acababa de palparle el trasero.

Entreri se calmó un poco y meditó, quizá había sido por accidente, miró de reojo al archimago, este tenía una expresión severa y algo hosca, nada que ver con las sonrisas maliciosas que solían lanzarle los drows que le dedicaban sus atenciones.

Continuaron yendo de nivel en nivel... y ocurrió otras cinco veces.

¡El maldito archimago de Sorcere le estaba metiendo mano, ¡Gromph Baenre estaba dandole toques a su trasero cada vez que abría una maldita puerta!

Empezaba a estar familiarizado con esta situación, que si los soldados de Bregan D'aerthe, que si Kimmuriel, Dantrag, Jarlaxle, los drows de la ciudad, los de las reuniones... pero esta vez había una gran diferencia, a los demás drows podía partirles la cara.  
¡No podía dar un puñetazo al puñetero archimago con malas pulgas! Este drow podía hacerle morir con un parpadeo, y zas, combustión espontanea y de Artemis Entreri nunca mas se supo.

Piensa, Artemis, piensa, ¿cómo se rechazan las atenciones del equivalente en drow de un balrog mosqueado?

\- La reunión de Jarlaxle ya debe estar terminando...- Dejó caer.

Gromph se limitó a chasquear la lengua, molesto.

\- Queda más Sorecere por ver.

Entreri se resignó a seguir viendo el lugar dado el mal carácter del que hacía gala Gromph estaba claro que despertar su interés no le eximía de ser vaporizado. Si insistía en volver con Jarlaxle, Gromph deduciría que su adorada academia no le interesaba y se cabrearía bastante.

¿Cómo podía alguien así meter mano con tanta naturalidad? ¿Es que era lo habitual?

\- Para ascender a este nivel hay que levitar.- Indicó señalando el túnel superior perfectamente esculpido en un cilindro hueco.

La alarma silenciosa de Entreri entró en modo pánico.

\- Interesante... me encantaría continuar pero Jarlaxle...

\- ¿El da palmas y tu acudes?

Entreri apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente ofendido, sabía que Gromph le estaba provocando a propósito, pero le resultaba tan irritante...

\- No, pero Jarlaxle es mi contratante actual.

Gromph se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa insultante cargada de menosprecio y le indicó que se acercase para que pudiesen levitar por el agujero al nivel superior. Entreri se devanó los sesos buscando una escapatoria digna, al final suspiró quedamente y se aproximó al archimago.

Y desde luego Gromph no perdió una oportunidad perfecta para el manoseo, en vez de lanzarle un conjuro de levitación le abrazó para hacerle levitar con él. Y no le aferró por la espalda, noooo, ¿para qué, si las nalgas son un punto de agarre perfecto? ¿y para que coger una nalga si es mucho mas adecuado cogerse de la unión entre estas? Entreri agarró la ropa de Gromph con desesperado gesto mientras se elevaban y la indecente mano del archimago sujetaba su trasero, de no ser por los recios pantalones aquellos insidiosos dedos ya estarían dando un repaso a su intimidad.

¿Es que el archimago no tenía otras cosas que hacer? ¿Drows que acosar? ¿rivales que matar? ¿Alguna conspiración?. Cualquier cosa antes que tratar de violarle con los dedos. Y ojalá no pasase de eso. A Entreri se le puso la piel de gallina.

Al parecer Gromph había ganado confianza porque cuando subieron al piso superior aquella mano permaneció donde estaba.

O paraba aquello o iría mucho mas allá.

\- Será mejor dejar aquí la visita.

\- No lo creo, de hecho hemos llegado a lo mas interesante.

Entreri se apartó y se preparó para lo peor, no le gustaba el tono de voz de Gromph ni su insinuación. El archimago sonrió con crueldad patente y diabólica.

\- Me serás muy útil para un par de pruebas.

Y Gromph comenzó a salmodiar.  
\--------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle daba vueltas por todo Sorcere, buscando a Entreri por todos los rincones. Maldito fuera, Artemis era un culo inquieto, no era capaz estarse quieto en una reunión. Perderse en Sorcere, a saber en manos de quien habría caído SU humano.

\- ¡Jarlaxle! No sabía que estabas por aquí.

Jarlaxle saludó al mago, el mismo que había encantado la pluma de su sombrero.

\- Me temo que he perdido a un humano por aquí.

\- Aaaah, ese atractivo espécimen, le ví hace un par de horas.

\- ¿De veras' ¿Dónde se ha metido?

\- Mucho me temo que Gromph se lo llevaba al séptimo nivel.

Jarlaxle se echó a temblar, el séptimo nivel, eso eran parte de las habitaciones privadas del archimago de Sorcere. Y ese nivel en particular era bastante famoso, era donde Gromph realizaba sus experimentos de magia y probaba nuevos conjuros. Mas de una vez la academia entera se había sacudido por esas pruebas.

Y ahora estaba usando a Entreri como conejillo de indias. Lloth sabía lo que haría.

Jarlaxle echó a correr por los pasillos, si no llegaba a tiempo se iba a quedar sin su maravillosamente competente amante.

Finalmente llegó al sexto nivel, subir al séptimo requería una contraseña pero Jarlaxle no se desanimó, sacó su amplio arsenal de objetos mágicos y buscó uno que le permitiera la entrada.

\- Deja de buscar, nada podría permitirte el paso.

Jarlaxle vio bajar a Gromph por el túnel y se dispuso a usar toda su labia para recuperar a Artemis, ni siquiera él, con todas sus influencias y trucos, podía tratar a Gromph a la ligera.

\- Estoy buscando a mi acompañante, un humano que...

\- A Artemis por supuesto, ya he terminado con él, te lo devolveré ahora mismo.

\- Y... ¿en qué estado, si no es molestia?

Gromph enarcó las cejas, aparentemente ofendido.

\- Está perfectamente, soy un archimago, no uno de esos idiotas que solo saben usar la magia para hacer explotar cosas."

Jarlaxle suspiró aliviado, había temido recoger a Artemis con una bolsa y una escoba.

\- Pasa, está bien, pero es probable que necesite ayuda.

Eso sonaba mal. Jarlaxle ascendió por el paso que Gromph había dejado abierto. Apenas si había entrado cuando Entreri saltó sobre él, apenas si pudo permanecer en pie ante el efusivo abrazo.

\- ¿Artemis¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Entreri jadeaba, frotándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo, aferrándole por las caderas, Jarlaxle notó al momento la causa de aquel extraño comportamiento, Entreri estaba excitado, muy excitado, dolorosamente erecto.

El humano le miró con expresión hambrienta y molesta a la vez, como quien no puede contenerse pese a que no le guste. Tenía las mejillas arrebolas y los ojos brillantes de deseo imperioso, respirando aceleradamente y con aspecto de haberse vestido a duras penas.

\- Tu y yo, a la cama, AHORA.

\- Vale... ¡Vale, ahora mismo!

Jarlaxle no cabía en sí de gozo, cogió a Entreri del brazo y salieron en dirección a los cuartos de invitados a toda velocidad.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Gromph no se sorprendió de encontrarse a Jarlaxle en su puerta dos días después. El mercenario lucía una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y el archimago no tenía duda alguna de cual era la causa.

\- Muy buenas, me preguntaba si podrías decirme..."

\- Probaba conjuros de un nuevo libro.- Interrumpió Gromph al momento.- Un autor de Ched Nasad, L' wlalth voiry d' carnal ssrigg'tulen. Es interesante, pero los drows tenemos resistencia a la magia y no me servían para probarlos. ¿Cuánto duran los efectos, por cierto?

Jarlaxle sonrió aun mas ampliamente, prácticamente podía tocarse las orejas de lado a lado.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no he venido antes?

\- Ya veo.

Jarlaxle echó una ojeada a su alrededor y después volvió a dirigirse al archimago.

\- Y... ¿cuánto me va a costar una copia de ese libro?

L' wlalth voiry d' carnal ssrigg'tulen: El libro de conjuros de los placeres carnales.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. La Huida

Capítulo 11. La Huida

Por fin, por fin dejaba atrás aquella ciudad de locos.

Drizzt, Catti-brie y Entreri avanzaban por la infraoscuridad a marchas forzadas para poder evadir la persecución de Menzoberranzan después de su escandalosa huida al rescatar al vigilante.

Entreri no quería otra cosa que volver a la superficie, por fin se acabaron los pellizcos y el manoseo, se acabaron los acosadores y admiradores indeseados. Se acabó Jarlaxle y su maldito libro de magia prestado por Gromph... solo de recordarlo se desesperaba, había pasado tanto tiempo retozando con el mercenario que apenas habían hecho nada más.

Vale, podía admitir que no había estado mal... bueno, había estado bien... vale, había estado muy bien.. ¡de acuerdo, había sido maravilloso y la mejor experiencia erótica de su vida ¡Jarlaxle era un amante increíble y él nunca se había sentido mejor!  
Pero esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era que Artemis Entreri no pensaba dedicar su vida a ser la concubina de nadie y punto final, ni una palabra más.

Por fin tendría tranquilidad, adiós a Menzoberranzán y a todos los malditos drows.

Bueno, quedaba Drizzt, pero el vigilante puritano no contaba, probablemente el drow justo y bueno tenía una idea de la vida sexual de una monja presbiteriana.

Viajaron sin descanso durante días, finalmente hicieron un alto, exhaustos tras las largas jornadas de viaje ininterrumpido y breves paradas nerviosas. Prácticamente se derrumbaron el el recodo y Drizzt llamó a su pantera para que hiciese la guardia completa.

Estaban agotados y no tardaron en rendirse al sueño.  
No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, pero algo le había despertado. Entreri se sentía observado, como si alguien hubiese clavando su mirada en él.

Se giró sobre su jergón y sorprendió a Drizzt mirándole. El vigilante puso una estúpida expresión de sorpresa típica de un crío pillado con las manos en la masa y se volvió con rapidez.

¿Y eso? Entreri volvió a dormirse, levemente intrigado, ¿qué mosca le había picado al vigilante?

Prosiguieron el viaje visiblemente menos agobiados, se habían alejado en gran medida y no había señal alguna de patrullas o exploradores drows por la zona, ahora sencillamente podían proseguir el viaje.

No hablaban mas de lo necesario, la tensión latente por lo tenso de la alianza temporal que habían formado, Entreri se concentró en su deseo de volver a la superficie y procuró ignorar las miradas asesinas de Catti-brie y la hostilidad de los ojos lavanda de Drizzt... además de su extraño comportamiento.

Eran pequeñas cosas que Entreri iba notando a medida que viajaban, Drizzt hacía cosas... raras.

Para empezar había vuelto a sorprenderle mirándole mientras dormían, Drizzt se volvía siempre que le pillaba observándole. Le dirigía miradas furtivas siempre que pensaba que Entreri no se percataba de ello.  
Aunque eso era lo menos extraño.

Cada vez que el terreno se ponía difícil insistía en darle la mano "para ayudarle", siempre que Entreri iba en cabeza y Drizzt a su espalda, el drow tenía tropiezos todo el rato, como si no viera por donde iba, se sentaba a su lado siempre que comían, ponía su jergón prácticamente pegado al suyo, todo el rato estaba "quitándole algo del pelo"...

¿Y si...?

No, no podía ser.

Pero parecía como si...

Imposible, ¡somos enemigos!

Pero actúa de ese modo...

¡El me odia! ¡Yo soy un asesino y él prácticamente es un paladín!

Pues su comportamiento está gritando que...

¡Es absurdo! ¡No es un drow como los demás, es Drizzt, es el maldito vigilante!

Aun así...

Entreri se paró en seco mientras andaba, lo que provocó que Drizzt chocase bruscamente contra su espalda y Catti contra la de Drizzt, haciendo un choque en cadena. Una lagartija se rió un rato de la estúpida escena y la distracción hizo que le devorara una araña pilosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué ha venido eso?"

Entreri ignoró las airadas protestas de Catti-brie y miró a Drizzt con gesto inquisitivo de terrible sospecha. El drow le miraba con sorpresa y confusión. Y tenía un cierto brillo en su mirada que...

Aquello no era hostilidad... ¡aquello era lo que había brillado en los ojos de todos los malditos drows que habían puesto los ojos sobre él¡Drizzt le deseaba!

Aspirar... expirar... aspirar... expirar... calma... calma... no vas a ponerte nervioso... no vas a sobre-reaccionar... calma...

Entreri hizo un gesto de parada con la mano, se acercó a una estalagmita cercana y se dio un soberbio cabezazo ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros de viaje. Tras palparse un poco la dolorida frente volvió al grupo.

\- Bien, continuemos, Drizzt, tu guías.

\- … ¿Te encuentras bien ?

\- Si, estoy perfectamente, vamos.

\- Pero eso...

\- Eso son cosas mias, vamos.

Continuaron el camino en un incómodo silencio y Entreri con un profundo mohín, estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Aquello no tenía que ser así, él y Drizzt tenían que ser siempre enemigos, y odiarse y ser la némesis y... ¿cómo iba a desafiar a combatir a alguien que se estaba tropezando cada vez que tenía delante su trasero? Era ridículo.

Iba a solucionar aquello ese mismo día, de ningún modo iba a tolerarlo. Ya no estaba en Menzoberranzan, se suponía que ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.  
Esperó a que fuese el turno de guardia de Drizzt y se incorporó. Drizzt le miró con curiosidad y Entreri le indicó con el lenguaje de signos que le siguiera, que quería hablar en privado.

Drizzt dejó a Guenhwyvar cuidando de la durmiente humana y le siguió a una caverna contigua. Al menos podrían solucionar aquello con cierta privacidad.

Entreri dirigió a Drizzt una mirada acusadora.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Drizzt puso una expresión de sorprendida inocencia.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Me has oído perfectamente.

\- No se a que te refieres, Entreri, de veras.

\- Oh, claro, los ojos lavanda que tengo siempre pegados a mi espalda son mi imaginación, tu continua presencia a escasos milímetros es solo una confusión...

Drizzt se ruborizó intensamente y empezó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente.

\- Estoo... yo... no es lo que... es decir...

Al menos el drow tenía la decencia de avergonzarse, algo era algo.

\- Me importa poco, Do'Urden, acaba con ese comportamiento y punto."

Drizzt frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con enfado.

\- ¡Eh¡No es tan fácil! ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

El vigilante estaba... ¿refunfuñando? Entreri no daba crédito a lo que veía.

\- Pero... ¡esto es ridículo! Hay un millón de razones por las que no deberías...

\- ¿Sentirme atraido por ti? ¡Lo se! Eres un asesino, un humano frío y sin escrúpulos, una representación viva de todo lo que odio de mi gente... pero no puedo evitarlo.

Los ojos de Drizzt se iluminaron con un destello de deseo y Entreri tragó saliva, no le gustaba el modo en que el vigilante estaba empezando a acercarse, invadiendo su espacio personal de un modo poco cómodo para el humano.

\- He tratado de frenarlo, pero no puedo... Artemis... te deseo.

¿Era su imaginación o aquello empezaba a ser realmente incómodo? Drizzt se le acercaba peligrosamente y Entreri no podía sino retroceder mientras el drow le acechaba como un felino... y le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

\- Desde que te vi entrar en la sala de torturas... no podía apartar la mirada de ti, nunca había sentido nada igual... se que me rescataste por egoísmo pero... pero... no pude evitar que algo dentro de mí se encendiera al verte.

Entreri se topó con la pared de la cueva, ya no podía retroceder más... y Drizzt seguía hablando con la voz grave de deseo y los ojos inmensos.

\- No puedo contenerme mas, tu cuerpo es demasiado para mí, tus ojos grises como la luna gélida, tu pelo negro como el ala de cuervo, la piel de bronce pulido al sol, tu cuerpo de...

Vale, aquello era surrealista, por un momento Entreri había creído ver florecillas rosas cayendo sobre ellos y un resplandor malva en la caverna ademas de una extraña cancioncilla de violines y arpas... alucinaciones provocadas por el estrés sin duda.

Drizzt apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apresándolo contra la pared entre sus brazos, y acercándose lentamente...

\- Siento algo cuando estoy junto a ti, y cuanto mas me acerco mas me crece.

¿Mas me crece? ¡Drizzt se había convertido en un degenerado! Entreri le miró totalmente desconcertado por aquella faceta del vigilante.

\- .. ... ¿¡PERO TU DE QUE VAS!?

Se apartó de Drizzt con gestos alarmados, pero este se limitó a ir tras él.

\- ¡Por favor Artemis, no huyas!

\- ¿Qué no huya? ¿Qué no huya? ¡Estas loco! ¡La tortura de los Baenre te ha sorbido la sesera! ¿Te atacó un desollador mental o que?"

Drizzt hizo pucheros.

\- Lo del illita no tiene nada que ver.- Refunfuño.

¿Le había atacado un illita? Ahora estaba claro, ¡el bicho le había trastornado! ¡Drizzt no estaba en sus cabales! Entreri manoteó tratando de mantener a raya los intentos de Drizzt de sujetarle.

\- ¡Quita de una vez!

\- Pero Artemis, no puedo hacer oídos sordos a algo tan imperioso. Déjame abrazarte para que podamos calmarnos mutuamente. Si me permitieras acercarme a ti podríamos curar las heridas que sin duda atormentan tu espíritu y te impiden abrir tu corazón.

Agh... agh... aquello era tan empalagoso que Entreri sintió que se le subía el azúcar, aquello podía matar a un diabético. ¿De donde se sacaba esas cosas Drizzt? Sonaba sospechosamente parecido a una obra de teatro malísima que había visto una vez.

\- Deja de resistirte a mi, Artemis, esta llama solo puede apagarse con mas fuego.

Socorro. Socorro. Socorro. Alerta Roja, UUUUUUA UUUUUUA

Drizzt estaba entre un idiota meloso y un lujurioso impaciente, y la mezcla era algo realmente desconcertante, encima seguía tratando de tocarle y Entreri no podía dejar de palmotear tratando de mantenerlo a raya. No veía una salida efectiva, no podía matar al vigilante, le necesitaba para regresar a la superficie, y por el mismo motivo tampoco se podía arriesgar a lisiarlo, era su guía en la infraoscuridad.

Drizzt seguía recitando un montón de extrañas metáforas que parecían sacadas de un mal guión de obra romántica. Entreri acabó por recurrir a la técnica habitual y clásica en esos casos.

La bofetada que se llevó Drizzt le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si mismo y resonó en toda la caverna.

Entreri se puso la mano bajo el brazo tratando de calmar el dolor, había metido una de las mejores bofetadas de su vida, la practica hacía la perfección. Drizzt por su parte se cubría la mejilla con expresión dolorida y desconcertada.

\- Bueno, espero que eso te haya devuelto a tus cabales.

Drizzt se frotó la mejilla unos instantes y después le miró con los ojos encendidos... Entreri vio en Drizzt una expresión de completa ferocidad y se percató de cuando la había visto antes.

El Cazador.  
\------------------------------

Catti-brie se incorporó aterrorizada al oír gritar a Entreri. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido? Cogió sus armas y al ver que Drizzt tampoco estaba su alarma fue en aumento. Armada y atemorizada, corrió en dirección a los gritos, nunca hubiese imaginado qué podía hacer gritar a Artemis Entreri. De pronto Guenhwyvar se planto frente a ella y la detuvo con actitud dócil.

\- Pero Guen... ¿qué ocurre?

La pantera meneó la cabeza como si no tuviese importancia y la empujó de regreso al campamento. Un nuevo grito sonó de la lejanía, sonaba algo ahogado y al final se convertía en... ¿un gemido? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Guenhwyvar insistió con mas fuerza y pese a la curiosidad Catti no tuvo mas remedio que ceder y regresar al campamento, fuera lo que fuera tendría que esperar a que Drizzt regresara para saber que había ocurrido.

Cuando despertó, Drizzt y Entreri ya habían regresado, pero sin duda algo había pasado, Drizzt estaba rojo como la grana, como si algo le avergonzara profundamente, no dejaba de preguntar a Entreri como estaba o si necesitaba ayuda con algo.

Entreri por su parte, estaba de un humor de perros, y andaba de forma curiosa, separando las piernas como quien a sufrido largas jornadas cabalgando, y cuando paraban a descansar se tumbaba boca abajo, nunca se sentaba.

Cuando tres días después finalmente respiraron el aire de la superficie, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.  
\-----------------------------------

Entreri dejó a atrás a Catti-brie y a Drizzt. ¡Aleluya¡Ahora si, ahora si que se acabaron los malditos drows! El asesino se masajeó el dolorido trasero.  
¡Maldito Drizzt! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el Cazador no era solo un guerrero sino una bestia sexual? Drizzt se había transformado súbitamente en una especie de dragón rojo en celo y se había abalanzado sobre él con uñas y dientes... maldito fuera ¡le había mordido y todo! Entreri había acabado pidiendo ayuda a voz en grito... antes de dejarse los pulmones gimiendo y... pidiendo más.

Solo recordarlo le encendía las mejillas de vergüenza y de ira... él, Artemis Entreri, ¡reducido a súplicas y gemidos de placer por el maldito Drizzt!

No pensaba volver a ver a ese maldito vigilante, había tenido suficientes drows por una temporada pero si le volvía a ver... ¡si le volvía a ver lo iba a matar!  
\---------------------------------------  
FIN


End file.
